A New Hope
by Toshi-Ama
Summary: Cloud is introduced to a new world after a life of fighting. Cloud has to overcome his past with Leon and his sister, Aerith. What will happen? I know! Clo&Aer Yuf&Leo Tif&Ren. Rated M for later chapters....
1. The Past Forgotten

**This Story is not going to have disclaimers...**

**Only the kind that say:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...I own nothing but my happiness...**

**Enjoy...**

**T.A**

Chapter One- The Past Forgotten

_A three year old Cloud and his mother are sitting down in a dark room. Cloud is laughing and they are playing with playdough._

_"There you go Cloudy. That's an apple." His mother said as he held up a round apple. He smiled. Suddenly, the door burst down. Three men in black robes came in. Two grabbed Cloud's mother while the last took Cloud. One of the one's holding the mother took out a gunblade._

_"NO! Please, if your going to kill me, not in front of my son. Not in front of Cloud. Please!" She pleaded with the men. The one with the gun looked over at the one holding Cloud._

_"Go ahead Loz. Yazoo. You make sure no one sees, and dispose of all...evidence..." he said. The two men nodded and walked out the front door._

_"MOMMY!" Cloud screamed. The man holding him laughed._

_BAM. Gunshot. Cloud heard a loud clanging, then the two men walked in._

_"What are we going to do with him?" Loz asked, looking down at Cloud._

_"Hmph. Well, Sephiroth said that Renaldo is doing poorly. We could train this one, unlike the last one..." The man holding Cloud said. Then the three men laughed..._

Cloud woke up. It has been twenty years since that frightful day. He looked around. He was still in his cage, huddled under his too small threadbare blanket. He sighed. There was a note on the door and an old, mud red bowl on the floor with gruesome contents. Cloud took the note and read it.

_Cloud,_

_You have a big match today. Be ready. Oh, and I hope you like your food. My dogs wouldn't eat it, and I know after not eating for three days you get pretty hungry. Enjoy..._

_S._

Cloud sighed. He picked up what looked like an old piece of chicken. Cloud tossed it aside. He would rather be hungry then eat that garbage. Then a door opened. Cloud looked up. A tall man in a black suite walked to him. He had extremely long silver hair. His Makeo-Blue eyes stared at Cloud with hatred.

"Hmph. Seems you haven't eaten today." the man said.

"I would rather starve then eat that garbage, Sephiroth." Cloud spat at him. Sephiroth chuckled.

"Well. If that's the attitude you are going to have, then let's see how you do without food for a week!" Sephiroth said. Cloud's fierce blue eyes sadend.

"Well. You match is soon. I will let you out to prepare." Sephiroth said. He turned.

"Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo. Watch him as he trains." Sephiroth said. Three silver haired men walked in. One unlocked the door. As Cloud came out, one of them kicked him. He fell over and tried to stand, but one stuck their foot on his back and pushed him across the floor. They laughed.

"Come on Cloud, we have to train." one said. They walked over to him. The one with the shortest hair helped him up.

"LOZ! Why are you helping him?" Asked one.

"Because. He needs to train. We have to escourt him there, Yazoo." Loz said.

"Guys please. If Cloud wins today we can finally take a break, Sephiroth told me so." said the last one.

"Kadaj, Sephiroth has told us that since the day Cloud first came." Loz said.

"Well. Maybe today we can finally rest." Yazoo said. The four men walked down the hall into a big room. There were punching bags, weights, and other devices of wresteling. Cloud walked over to the punching bag and began to punch it.

"Come on Cloud you can do better then that." Yazoo said, swinging one punching bag into Cloud's back sending him flying into the one in front of him.

After an hour of this "training", Sephiroth walked in.

"It's time Cloud..."

* * *

Leon got out of his black truck. He closed the door and walked into a door. It was Saturday and he had nothing to do. He decided to go to "Sephiroth's Fights", a local place where people would stand around a cage and watch people fight. Leon's friends Barret, Reno, and Rude said that it was a cool place, so he decided to check it out. Leon walked in and saw Reno.

"Reno!" Leon called. Reno turned and saw him.

"Hey dude you came! The match has already started. Cloud is versing a huge beasty dude and is beating the crap out of him!" Reno shouted at him above all the noise.

"Who is Cloud?" Leon asked.

"He is the main fighter. Go look and see." Reno said. Leon wormed his way through wads of people until he was against the cage, looking down upon the two fighters. A blonde man who had an extremely large sword, was beating up some large, muscular black man. The blonde could easily dodge the man's attacks, and came out on top. A man walked out and held the blondes's hand up in victory.

"LETS GIVE IT UP FOR CLOUD!" The man yelled. Then the two walked into the back. Everyone started to move out the door. Reno walked up to Leon.

"THAT WAS AWEOSME WASN'T IT!" Reno yelled. Leon put his hands on his ears.

"No one is in hear, you can stop yelling." Leon said. Reno looked around. Leon was right. Everyone had left.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Check ya later Leon." Reno said. Then he walked out the door. Leon turned. He wanted to talk to Cloud. His style of fighting was amazing. Leon walked up to the door that said "Backstage" and stopped. Two men with silver hair walked up behind him.

"Where do you think your going?" One asked. Leon turned.

"Loz, do you think he thaught he was going backstage?" One said.

"Yup Yazoo. So what are we going to do to him?" Loz said. Yazoo smiled.

"And stay out!" Loz and Yazoo yelled as they literally threw Leon out. He stood up and brushed the dirt of of him. _There has to be another way back there..._ Leon told himself. He walked to the back and saw a door. Bingo! Leon walked up to the door. He could hear talking and laughing. Leon pulled up a crate and stood on it. He watched in horror what was happening on the other side.

"Cloud. You did well today. See this?" Sephiroth said, holding up a huge wad of cash, "This is what you should get, but I'm not gonna give it to you. Here, you three split it." Sephiroth said, handing the money to Kadaj. The three men smiled and ran out. Sephiroth turned to Cloud.

"I have decided to feed you breakfast tomorrow. That is, if I feel like it." Sephiroth said. He pointed to a cage and Cloud crawled in it. He layed down and huddled under the shabby blanket he had as Sephiroth locked the cage. He set the keys on a table and walked out.

Leon couldn't believe what they were doing to this man. _I gotta help him_ Leon said in his mind. He took out his gunblade and busted down the door. Leon ran in and saw Cloud looking at him, scared.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Leon said, then he slashed the cage open. Leon extended his hand. Cloud looked at it, then took it. Leon and Cloud ran out the back door into the parking lot. Leon fumbled with his keys then unlocked the door.

"Get in the other side!" Leon said. Cloud opened the door and sat. Leon buckled, started the car, and looked at Cloud. He was having trouble with his seatbelt. They finally got it buckled and Leon sped off.

"Where are you taking me?" Cloud said.

"To my house. No one deserves to be treated like that." Leon said. He looked at Cloud.

"To think, I have spent 20 years living there. And I never even knew that there was an outside world." Cloud said. Leon was so confused. He'd rather not ask him how he got there now.

Eventually, they made it to a white house. Leon got out and so did Cloud. Leon looked at his watch.

"It's 5:00. Aerith shoulde be back in an hour. Hmm, how am I going to explain you." Leon chuckled. He unlocked the front door and him and Cloud walked in. There were stairs in front of them, and rooms to the right and left. The room on the right was a living room, the left, kitchen. Up the steps were three bedrooms and a bathroom. Cloud was amazed. This was the biggest house he had ever seen. Leon laughed.

"It's not much but it's home." He said. Cloud looked around. He went into the living room. There was a white couch, loveseat, coffee table, and a TV. Cloud went to the Tv. He pushed the power button and a man came on TV. Cloud jumped back. He stared at the TV and listened to the man. Leon laughed.

"Thats the TV. We watch this when we are bored." Leon said. He pushed the button and the TV turned off. Cloud stood up. He walked to the wall and saw a switch. He pushed it. The light went out. He screamed. Then he pushed it up and the light went on. Cloud stayed there and played with the lightswitch. Then, the front door opened. In walked Aerith, holding three bags of grocerys and she saw Leon.

"Oh, could you help me with these Leon?" Aerith said. Leon walked to her and took the grocerys to the kitchen. Then, Aerith noticed that the living room lights would go on and off. She walked over. A man with spikey blonde hair was playing with the switch. Aerith laughed. Cloud stopped and jumped back. He looked at Aerith.

"Hi. I'm Aerith. Who are you?" She asked. Cloud looked down.

"Cloud...Strife..." He said. Leon came back.

"Hey! You got him to talk! Nice going Aerith!" Leon said.

"Umm, Leon, can I talk to you?" Aerith asked. Leon and her walked into the main hall and sat on the steps.

"Leon. Who is this guys and where did he come from?" She asked. _Umm, how to explain he is an ex-fighter for Sephiroth that was abused so I rescued him?_ Leon thought. He sighed.

"Cloud is new here. He asked if he could stay here. He has...no family...and...umm...yeah. He is going to be staying here for a little while." Leon said, lying with every word he said. Aerith looked at him funny, then shrugged and walked to Cloud. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. Aerith smiled. _This new guys kind of cute..._ she thought. Aerith walked to him.

"Hi Cloud. Um, you can stay in the guest room upstairs. It's not very nice, but it will do. Come on I'll show you." Aerith said. Cloud smiled and walked upstairs with her. She opened up a bedroom door. The room was small. The bed had white sheets, a window with white curtains, and a dressor that was white. Cloud ran past her and jumped on the bed. Aerith laughed and closed the door. She went down the steps into the kitchen. Leon was making dinner. Aerith went behind him.

"Watchya making Squally?" She asked him. He glared at her.

"Thats Leon. And I am making spagetti. Cloud should have a good dinner." Leon said, _After all the crap they served him_ Leon thought. Aerith smiled.

"Why are you so nice to this guy broder?" She said in a very baby voice. (A/N: Broder means Brother). Leon looked at her.

"I just like him." Leon said. Aerith sarcastically gasped.

"Leon actually likes someone? Oh no it is the Apocalypse!" Aerith said. She laughed. Leon put the noodles in a bowl and poured sauce on them.

"Go get him will ya sis?" Leon asked. Aerith nodded and walked up the steps. She knocked on Cloud's door.

"Cloud, dinner." She said. Cloud opened the door and walked out. He and Aerith walked down the steps into the kitchen. Cloud sat down in a chair as Leon sat a plate of Spagetti in front of him.

"What is this?" Cloud asked, poking at it with a fork. Leon laughed. Aerith looked at Leon.

"Leon, did you just laugh. You never laugh. Cloud, I like you already." Aerith laughed. Then Leon put food for him and Aerith on the table, and sat. Aerith and Leon ate their spagetti and looked up. Cloud was having a hard time twirling it on his fork. Leon had to help Cloud eat his food. After dinner, Cloud picked up the plates, took them to the sink, washed them, dried them, then set them next to the sink. He looked back. Leon and Aerith looked at each other.

"Okay well I'm gonna sleep. It's 8:30 and I gotta clean tomorrow. Joy." Aerith said. She walked up the steps and the two men heard the door shut. Leon looked at Cloud.

"Why did you wash the dishes? Your a guest I could have done it." Leon said.

"Well, ever since I was two I had to work for Sephiroth and washing and drying dishes was a chore. Reflex I guess." Cloud said. Leon frowned. _Man, Cloud has had it rough. Good thing I found him..._ Leon thought. He walked with Cloud upstairs and went to Cloud's room.

"Umm, I have to work tomorrow, but I am gonna take you to work with me. I'll come wake you up so be ready." Leon said. Cloud nodded and jumped into his bed. Leon smiled and walked out. After he shut the door Cloud jumped off the bed. He smoothed out all the wrinkles and slept on the floor.


	2. A Dinner To Remember

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing...**

Chapter 2- A Dinner To Remember

Leon woke up. He stood up and got dressed. _I got work. Joy. Well I can introduce Cloud to the gang._ Leon thought. He walked down the hall to Cloud's room. There was no one there. The bed was nicely made, like no one had slept on it. Leon looked confused and walked downstairs. An aroma of baccon wafted to him. He followed the smell into the kitchen. Cloud had made baccon, eggs, and waffles. There were three places set and Cloud had put the fod on the plated when Leon walked in.

"Cloud... what are you doing...?" Leon asked, sitting down and looking at the food.

"Well, I was repaying the favor. You saved me, the least I can do is make breakfast for you." Cloud said. Then Aerith walked in. She saw the food and looked at Leon.

"Leon, did you make this?" She asked. He shook his head no and looked at Cloud. He smiled.

"Cloud. Th-thanks I gues.. But why?" Aerith asked.

"To repay the hospitality. Right Cloud?" Leon asked. Cloud nodded. The three sat down and ate. Leon washed the dishes and turned to Aerith.

"Ok. Aerith. I have to work today until 5:00. I'll be home in time to make dinner. Don't stress. You just do what you want." Leon said.

"I can't. I have to clean. The mess around this house is horrible. But, you go to work. I'm gonna clean. Then nap. See ya later ok." Aerith said.

"Ok. Well Cloud is coming with me. I'm gonna introduce him to everyone." Leon said.

"Oh. Okay. We should invite them to dinner. You know. Just Yuf, Tif, and Reno. Ok? It'll be fun to have them over!" Aerith said. Leon nodded so he and Cloud walked out. _Why do I keep having these wierd feelings around her?_ Cloud thought. He sighed and hopped in the car with Leon. After driving a little while they came to a restaurant. " Reno's Kitchen". Leon parked the car and let Cloud out. They went into the front door.

"Hey Leon! Your here!" said a man with red hair (A/N: Reno is Reno from Advent Children!).

"Who's this cutie?" asked a girl with short black hair. (A/N: Yuffie from Advent children!)

"Yeah. Why are you late?" asked another girl with long black hair. (A/N: AC Tifa)

"Well guys. I was late because Cloud here cooked breakfast. Cloud, meet Tifa, Yuffie, and Reno." Leon said.

"H-hi." Cloud said. Yuffie giggled.

"Not a talker are you?" Yuffie said. Cloud looked at Leon.

"Well, I found Cloud on the street. He's new in town so he's staying with me and Aer." Leon said.

"Well. The restaurant opens in an hour. So, what do you wanna do?" Tifa said.

"Tif, did you let Mr.Tinkles out this morning?" Reno asked. Cloud looked at him.

"No, sweetie. I thought you did." Tifa said. Reno sighed.

"Well, there is gonna be a present for us today." Reno said.

"Who is Mr.Tinkles?" asked Cloud.

"He's my puppy! He is a chow mix!" Tifa said.

"Pupp-y?" Cloud said. Everyone stared at him.

"You know, a dog?" Leon said.

"I have never heard of, this dog of which you speak." Cloud said. Leon sighed.

"Ok. To tell you the truth, Cloud is actually---" And so Leon explains how he found Cloud.

"He won't tell me how he got there or anything else. All I know is his last name is Strife." Leon said.

Tifa looked at Cloud. She walked to him.

"Is...is your mother's name...Skye?" Tifa asked him. Cloud burst into tears. Tifa did too. Cloud hugged her and the two cried.

"Umm, is there something wrong?" asked Yuffie. Tifa wiped away a tear and turned.

"20 years ago, when I was 9, I used to help watch a little boy named Cloud. His mom, Skye, was so sweet. Then one day she just dissapeared. So did Cloud. The house was sold. I watched them throw away all of their things in the trash. I cried for him. But I never knew where he went." Tifa said. Cloud smiled.

"Tifa... I thought about you alot while I was there. You were my only friend." Cloud said. Tifa cried more.

"Ok enough of this lovey-dovey stuff. Tifs is mine so...go away!" Reno said. Cloud looked at him funny.

"That means we are dating ding dong!" Reno said. Yuffie jumped up.

"Well that was an interesting hour, the restaurant opens in 5 minutes. Battle Stations, GOOO!" Yelled Yuffie. Leon and Tifa went to the back to cook while Reno and Yuffie waitored. Cloud sat at the bar table.

After hours of people coming in and eating, paying, and leaving, it was time to go. Leon walked over to Cloud.

"Umm, buddy. Wake up." Leon said as he shook him. Cloud sat up and turned. It was only Leon.

"Ok. We all have to squeeze into my truck, so you, Reno, and Tifa are sitting in the back. Don't worry, it will be ok." Leon said, seeing the look of fear in his eyes. Cloud, Tifa and Reno climbed into the back of the truck. Then the car moved. Cloud looked over. Tifa and Reno were making out. Cloud looked away at the scenery. Before he knew it they were home. Cloud jumped out of the truck and ran to the house. Leon stopped everyone before they could get in the house.

"Ok. Areith doesn't know about Cloud. She thinks he is here for a little while to stay. So don't say anything. She would flip." Leon said. Everyone nodded so they entered the house. Cloud went up to his room while Tifa and Reno went into the living room to make out again. Yuffie went into the kitchen with Leon.

"So. What are ya gonna make for dinner, Squallykins!" Yuffie said. Leon looked at her.

"Chicken. Why." Leon said.

"Wow. You actually didn't get mad when I called you that. You always get mad at Aerith thoug." Yuffie said. Leon went back to cooking. Yuffie got out plates and set the table for everyone. The front door opened. Aerith came in.

"H-hey everyone. Sorry about not being here. We were out of shampoo so I went and got some." Aerith said. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Leon. Where is Cloud?" She asked.

"HIs Room." Leon said. He put a piece of chicken on everyone's plate and banged the pan.

"Dinner!" He called. Reno and Tifa walked in. Everyone sat down. Then Cloud came.

"Ok. Dig in." Lein said. Everyone ate their chicken and talked. Leon turned to Reno.

"So. What do you think of Cloud?" Leon asked.

"He's cool." Reno said, taking a bite of chicken. Suddenly, Cloud coughed. He coughed harder and harder so he grabbed a napkin and coughed into it. By that time everyone was staring at him. He stopped coughing and took the napkin away. He looked at it. It was covered in blood. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over. Aerith screamed and Leon jumped up to call 911. Aerith picked up Cloud and held him as she cried. Yuffie, Tifa, and Reno stared at Aerith.

* * *

Toshi Ama: Ok I know this chapter is short, but I had an urge to write. So, don't worry, it gets better! 


	3. The News

**Disclaimer: Sadly and Depressingly, I own nothing...**

Chapter 3- The News

Leon, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, and Reno were sitting in the hospital lobby. The ambulance had come and taken him to the hospital. AErith rode with him. They had been waiting for 30 minues when the doctor came out.

"Hi I am Doctor Green. Is anyone out here related to Mr.Strife? I have some bad news." Dr.Green said.

"Um, no. We are all just his friends. He has no family. Can we here the news?" Leon asked.

"I am sorry. He will tell you if he wants. I'll come get you when you can see him. You can wait in the hall." Dr.Green said. Leon and Aerith followed him into the hall. Cloud was sitting in his bed. The doctor walked in. They could see him talking. Cloud jumped back, then siad something. The doctor pointed to a place on his head. Then the doctor patted his head. Cloud hung his head as the doctor left.

"You could see him. But I wouldn't go in there just yet." The doctor said. Aerith walked in. She sat next to Cloud. He looked up. He was crying. Aerith hugged him.

"Oh Cloud what's wrong?" Aerith asked him. He looked behind her. Leon had walked in and was sitting behind her. He sniffled and looked at Aerith.

"I-I...I have... a...b-brain tumor." He said. Aerith's face went pale. She looked at Leon. Leon looked like he was going to cry.

"The doctor said that it's a gleostima (pronounced gleo-sti-ma)(I know this because my mom is a nurse). That means it won't kill me if we get it removed. But." Cloud stopped.

"But what Cloud?" Aerith asked, afriad of what he would say.

"But I need $5,000 dollers by Wensday. On Wensday, I'll die." Cloud said. He cried harder and leaned on Aerith's shoulder.

"Oh my god. Leon, go out in the hall. I need to talk to you." Aerith said. They got up. Cloud could hear them.

"Leon, how are we going to pay for that. You barely make enough to help us live. This is going to be a problem." Aerith said.

_I-I, do I really cause this much trouble? Am I really such a burden to these people who took me in? Sephiroth was right. I'm not good for anything but fighting._ Cloud thought. He stood up and walked out. Aerith looked at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked. He didn't say anything and just kept walking. Tifa and Yuffie jumped up when they saw him.

"CLOUD!" They said. He just walked past their open arms and walked out the door. Reno looked at Tifa.

"What's his deal?" He asked. Tifa shrugged. Leon and Aerith walked in.

"Did you see Cloud?" They asked. Tifa nodded.

"Of course. He just walked right past us out the door." Yuffie said.

"Oh no..." Leon said. Tifa and Reno looked at him.

"Oh no what?" Reno asked.

"Cloud has a brain tumor. He must have overheard me and Aerith figuring out how to pay for sugery...shit.." Leon said.

"Well that was damn smart of you." Reno said. Leon sighed.

"Well, we better go find him." Leon said.

Cloud walked along the street. He trudged along. _I can't believe I am so...worthless..._ Cloud thought. He walked into a building and sat.

"Hey buddy. You wanna drink?" The man behind the counter asked. Cloud nodded so he handed him a cup. Cloud took a sip. It was bitter and fizzy, but he drank it down. The man laughed.

"Never seen anyone chug a Cid Special that fast." he chuckled.

"Whatever." Cloud said. He got another drink, and left some money on the table. He stumbled out.

"Woah woah, you are to drunk to drive buddy." The man said. Cloud hiccuped.

"I ain't got no car." He said. He walked out the door. Cloud was dizzy. He stumbled around and found his way to an alley. _This place hiccup looks familiar..._ Cloud thought. He stumbled to a door and fell. Before he passed out a man stood over him.

"Welcome Home Cloud..."

**Toshi Ama: I know I know that was short... but it'll be longer I promise!**


	4. One More Thing

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing...

Chapter 4- One More Thing

Cloud woke up. He was in a dark room. He tried to stand up but hit something. Cloud touched his head. He felt up. Metal. He was back in the cage that plagued his memories. But this time Cloud was smarter. He backed up against the back of the cage and kicked the cage door open. Cloud stood up. He put his hands out in front and felt his way around. Suddenly, the light came on. Cloud turned. Sephiroth was in the door frame against the wall. Cloud walked to him. He sat on the steps. Sephiroth sat next to him.

"Welcome Home Cloud. I'm glad you decided to come-"

"I didn't fucking decide to come back to this hell. What the fuck do you want with me?" Cloud said.

"Well. You are such a good fighter, I thought that since you came home, we could do some more fighting." Sephiroth said.

"No. No fucking way." Cloud said.

"And one more thing. Where did you go?" Spehiroth asked.

"I made some new friends. I was living with them. Oh yeah. And all that money that you waved in my face after all the fights. Were is it. I earned it and I damn well deserve it." Cloud said. Sephiroth laughed.

"Why? You never had a need for money before?" Sephiroth asked him.

"I-I have a brain tumor. And I need $5,000 by Wensday of next week. And today is Thursday. So, where is the money." Cloud said.

"Well. Why can't you get some of your new friends to pay for it." Spehiroth scoffed. Cloud looked at the ground.

"I'm a burden on them." Cloud said. Sephiroth laughed.

"Well, well, well. I will give you the money you earn, only if you fight for me one last time. As a, farewell fight." Sephiroth said. Cloud sat in silence for a minute.

"Okay. I'll do it." Cloud said. Sephiroth smiled. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Kadaj. Go to Cloud's friends. Tell them that he no longer needs them." Sephiroth said. Cloud jumped up.

"NO! I am only fighting one more time! And after that I am leaving you. No, no deal then." Cloud said. He turned.

"Oh and Cloud, one more thing..."

* * *

"Leon I am worried. Cloud's been missing since Sunday. He needs that surgery. What are we going ot do?" Aerith said. Leon sighed.

"Well. Aerith I have a confession. I didn't find Cloud on the street from a new time. I-sigh- found him in the basement of Spehiroth's Fights in a cage being tortured. I rescued him. So, I don't know if Sephiroth found him or what." Leon said. He looked over at Aerith. She had tears in her eyes.

"I knew something was wrong. He was so, insecure around people. He always seemed, off. Oh Leon now what'll we do?" Aerith sobbed.

Ding Dong. Leon stood up and walked to the front door. Three silver haired men walked in the house.

"Hello there. My name is Kadaj. These are my brothers Loz and Yazoo." Kadaj said.

"Yes. What do you want." Aerith said, standing up and standing next to Leon.

"Well. We are...friends of Cloud and came to tell you that Cloud no longer wants to see you. He found a way to pay for the surgery and is no longer coming home." Yazoo said.

"Where is he? And you guys are not his friends. Get the hell out of my house. And tell Cloud that he better get his ass home." Leon barked at them. Loz laughed.

"I'll tell him." Kadaj said. The three left and shut the door. Leon turned to Aerith.

"Aerith. Call Dr.Green. Tell her that if Cloud checks in to call us." Leon said. He pulled out his cell phone, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"Hello. May I speak with Doctor Green?...

* * *

"Are you fucking serious?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth laughed.

"No. So are Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo." Sephiroth said. Cloud sat down again.

"But, why did you treat me so mean if-"

"Because I hate you. You were... a bother." Sephiroth said.

"Well. I will fight for you sometime after the surgery. Now give me the money and I will come back to fight for you." Cloud said. Sephiroth laughed. He reached in his pocket and took out a wad of cash and haned it to Cloud.

"Cloud. You know if you don't come back, I know where you live now. I'll find you and make you more miserable then you were before so help me god." Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded and walked out the back door. He turned and walked to the hospital.

"Hi Cloud. It's nice to see you. Are you ready for your surgery?" Asked Dr. Green.

"Yeah. Here you go." Cloud said, handing him the money. He smiled and took it to the counter, handed it to a nurse, told her something, and came back to Cloud.

"Okay. Now I am going to need a parent to sign this so we can give you morphene for your pain." Dr. Green said.

"I-I don't have any family." Cloud said.

"Oh. Well, can you sign it?" He asked. Cloud nodded and signed his name. The doctor nodded and led him to a room. They dressed him in a hospital gown and told him the surgery would happen in 30 minutes.

* * *

The Nurse at the front picked up the phone. She dialed a number.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hi. My name is Gloria. I am a nurse at the Hospital. I was told to call this number if... Cloud Strife checked in. Well he is here and about to enter surgery in thrity minutes." Gloria said.

"Ok. Thanks." Then the phone clicked.

* * *

"Who was that Leon?" asked Aerith.

"A nurse. Cloud is about to go to surgery." Leon said. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. They got in his truck and drove to the hospital. Aerith ran up to the counter.

"Cloud Strife. Please hurry he is about to go into surgery!" Aerith said. The nurse smile. She handed Aerith a yellow slip.

"Thir Floor. Room 117. Hurry though, his surgery starts in, ooh ten minutes!" The nurse said. Aerith grabbed Leon's hand and they ran to the elevator. The pushed the third floor and waited. They reached the third floor and Aerith ran out.

"Aerith! Slow down!" Leon said. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. They walked down the hall.

"113...115...here we go 117!" Aerith said. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Aerith opened the door. Cloud was dozed off in his bed. Dr. Green was injecting a needle in his IV.

"Oh. Hi guys. Cloud is about to enter surgery. You can wait in here until he comes back, the surgery won't be long." He said.

"Ok. We'll chill out in here." Aerith said. Dr.Green smiled and wheeled Cloud out of his room to get surgery...


	5. It's Aerith

**Toshi Ama owns nothing...**

Chapter 5: "It's Aerith"

Cloud sat up. His head hurt. He reached up and felt. There was a bandage on his head. _Oh yeah. The surgery_ Cloud thought. He looked over. Aerith was asleep in an armchair next to his bed. Cloud smiled and touched her arm. Aerith woke up. She saw Cloud.

"CLOUD!" Aerith said. She hugged him and smiled.

"Hey Aerith could you ease up. My head hurts." Cloud said. Aerith giggled and let go. She took one of Cloud's hands.

"Cloud. You know that we love you like a brother. And we were so worried about you. How could you run away like that?" Aerith questioned. Cloud looked at his feet.

"I heard you talking about the surgery. So I decided to get my own money." Cloud said. There came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Aerith said. Leon walked in.

"Hey buddy your awake." Leon said.

"Yeah." Cloud said. Leon pulled up a chair and sat next to Aerith.

"I was just going to ask Cloud where he got the money for his surgery." Aerith said. Leon and Aerith looked at each other.

"Well. When I was two, Sephiroth sent three men to murder my mother. They kept me alive only to torture and abuse me." Cloud said.

FLASHBACK

WHIP!

"I told you NEVER to come out of your cage. -WHIP- and what do you do? -WHIP- you come out!" Sephiroth said, whipping a five year old Cloud.

"I-I was hungry...OW! P-please S-sephiroth OW! Ow, that hurts, please STOP OW!" Cloud cried.

"Well I told you as long as you stayed in your cage, trained, and slept, you would be fed. Now, see what happens?" Sephiroth said.

"NOOOOO!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"I have lived with that man for 20 years, and now I finally realize that no one should live like that." Cloud said. He looked over. Aerith was in tears and Leon'e eyes were watery.

"Oh Cloud. I had no idea it was that bad." Leon said.

"Yeah Cloud. We are so sorry for you." Aerith said.

Then the door opened. It was Dr.Green.

"Knock Knock. Well good news and bad news. The good news is Cloud's tumor is gone. The bad news is we found some unusual marks in the back of his neck." Dr. Green said. He ushered Cloud to stand and Leon and Aerith walked over. There were 4 long marks on his neck that looked like old scars.

"Oh, um that was from when we all took a trip to New Mexico and Cloud fell on a cactus." Leon lied.

"Oh. Ok then. Well Cloud we will release you tomorrow." Dr.Green said. He walked out. Cloud layed back on the bed.

"I feel, dizzy... OW! AHH OW OW!" Cloud screamed. He grabbed the sheets and cried. Aerith pushed the nurse button. A nurse came in and looked at Cloud's vital signs.

"His morphene is wearing off." She said. She grabbed a needle and poked Cloud's arm. She inserted the liquid. Cloud calmed down and slept. Aerith looked at the nurse.

"Does he live by himslef?" The nurse asked.

"No he lives with us." Leon said, sitting down and watching Cloud.

"Well you are going to need to inject morphene in him every six to eight hours. Depends if he wakes up in pain." She said. Aerith nodded and the nurse left.

"Well I am going to go home and call everyone let them know Cloud is safe. I will also clean the house and get Cloud's room ready." Aerith said. She hugged Leon and left. Leon sighed. This was going to be a long night.

The next day Cloud woke up. He looked over. Leon was asleep in his chair. Cloud sood up and walked out, dragging his IV stand with him. He walked to a counter.

"Can I leave yet?" He asked a nurse.

"Umm sure. We need you to sign this waver though." The man at the counter said. He handed Cloud a clipboard and Cloud signed it. The man at the table handed Cloud his clothes.

"Go to the third door on the left. A nurse will check your head and take out your IV." The man said. Cloud nodded and walked down the hall. The nurse smiled when she saw Cloud.

"Hello. Let me see your head." she said. She unwrapped his head and looked at his incision.

"Ok. Looks ok. Let me get your IV out and your good to go." She said. The nurse pulled the needle from Cloud's arm and set in on the table.

"Ok. Hope we won't see you again soon!" She chuckled. Cloud walked out. He went back into his room and went into the bathroon. He took off the hospital gown and looked in the mirror. He turned. A series of scars went across his back. He cringed at the memories they brought. Cloud sighed and put his clothes on. Cloud walked out. Leon was still asleep. Cloud walked over to him and touched his arm. Leon woke up and saw Cloud dressed. He stood up.

"It's time to go. Have a nice sleep?" Cloud asked.

"Um, yeah for the most part. Hospital chairs make lovely beds." Leon chuckled. The two walked out and went to Leon's car. They drove home. Leon unlocked the front door and opened it. The lights were out and the house was dark.

"Umm, Aerith are you in here?" Leon said. Then the lights came on.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME CLOUD!" Came about fifty voices. Cloud looked around. Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Barret, Marlene, Denzel, Reno, and Rude were all in the house. Leon smiled.

"Who are all you people?" Cloud asked.

"Well, this is..." Aerith said as she pointed to each person and named them.

"Oh, and we know them how?" Cloud asked.

"Hehe they are our friends. I called them all and told them you are back!" Aerith said. Marlene and Denzel walked up to Cloud.

"Hi! I'm Marlene, Barret's adopted daughter, and this is my best friend Denzel!" She said. Cloud nodded. Yuffie and Tifa walked up.

"I'm so glad your back!" Tifa said, she hugged Cloud.

"Yeah, we missed you!" Yuffie said, also hugging Cloud. The two girls stepped away. Reno walked up.

"That was some shit you pulled" Reno said, he hugged Cloud and walked to Tifa. Vincent walked up.

"I'm Vincent. Nice to see you." He said. Cloud looked at him.

"I've seen you somewhere before...but where?" Cloud said. Vincent shrugged.

"You probably saw him at the restaurant. Vincent is my brother!" Yuffie said. Cloud nodded.

After about another two hours of talking and partying, everyone left.

"Wow. That was fun. But oh, what a mess to clean up." Aerith said. Cloud walked into the kitchen. They heard rumbling and other noises and walked in their. Cloud had cleaned up the kitchen and just threw away the last piece of trash when they walked in.

"Umm. Cloud that was fast." Leon said.

"Well, I had to clean for Sephiroth, and if I didn't do it fast enough..." Cloud cringed.

FLASHBACK

Clip Clop Clip Clop... came the sound of Sephiroth's boots. He walked in the kitchen and saw Cloud still cleaning off his dinner table.

"Tsk Tsk Cloud. You should have cleaned faster." He said, Cloud cried as Sephiroth picked him up by his shoulders. He threw Cloud in the bathroom. Sephiroth dissapeared then came back. He was holding a bucket of amonia and clorox. He put it on the toilet.

"Maybe this will teach you to clean faster!" Sephiroth scoffed. Then he shut the door and locked it. Cloud breathed in the mixture and coughed.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh God...we should call someone about this.." Aerith said.

"NO! He will find me. He had been in jail. He escaped and came here. No don't, please!" Cloud pleaded.

"Ok. ok! I won't" Aerith said. Cloud yawned.

"I am going to sleep, night!" Cloud said, he walked up stairs. Aerith and Leon followed.

"Good night!" Aerith said, she walked into her room.

"Hey Leon. Can I talk to you." Cloud said. Leon nodded and walked into Cloud's room.

"Umm, well, whenever I am around...one of our friends..I get these wierd feelings. Like, my heart pounds, I feel like I can't talk. Shes just so...beautiful." Cloud said. He looked at Leon.

"Uh Oh it looks like someones in love.." Leon chuckled.

"Well, what do I do?" Cloud asked.

"Well, why don't you ask her out." Leon said. Cloud looked confused.

"Umm, out where?" Cloud asked.

"You know.. on a date? Ask her if she would like to date you." Leon said. Cloud nodded.

"Ok. Thanks. I'll ask her tomorrow." Cloud said. Leon stood up. He walked to the door and turned.

"Bye the way, who is it?" Leon asked.

"It's Aerith."


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer says I own nothing...**

Chapter 6- Confessions

Leon went to sleep. He was kind of confused. Cloud had told him that he was in love with his sister. That might change things. Leon sighed and went to sleep.

The Next Morning...

Cloud woke up. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Leon was drinking some coffee. He saw Cloud.

"Hey." He said. Cloud weakly smiled and sat down. Leon handed him a piece of toast. Cloud ate it and looked at Leon.

"I have to work today so I will see you tonight. Play nice now ok?" Leon said. He stood up and walked out the front door. Aerith walked down stairs. She saw Cloud and smiled.

"Good morning! Did Leon leave for work?" Aerith asked. Cloud nodded. Aerith walked to him and sat down.

"I have to ask you something." They said at the same time.

"You first." Cloud said. Aerith smiled.

"Cloud. I know we have only known each other for about a month now but uh, well, willyougotoamoviewithme?" She blurted out. She looked at him. Cloud was smiling.

"Of Course!" He said. Aerith smiled. She stood up and walked to him. She kissed Cloud in the cheek and turned. Aerith walked out the door. Before she walked out the door she said " Tell Leon and Yuffie to meet us there at 6:00. I am going to get grocerys! Be back!"

"Wait, Leon and Yuffie? Are they a couple now?" Cloud asked. Aerith laughed.

"Yeah! Leon asked her out while you were in the hospital." Aerith said. She waved goodbye and walked out the door. Cloud smiled. Then he looked at the clock. It was 12:00. He would have to wait another six hours. He sighed. Cloud stood up and walked out. He walked down the road. It was sunny out. He decided to try and find a job, to help out Aerith and Leon. He turned down a road and saw a row of shops. Cloud looked in all the windows. He came to a laundry mat. "Luke's Laundry" the sign said, Cloud looked over.

A help wanted sign was hanging. Cloud walked in. A man nehind the counter was smoking.

"Hi. Umm, I saw your help wanted sign and I wanna aply for a job." Cloud said.

"You a cop?" He asked. Cloud shook his head.

"You know a cop?" The man asked. He shook his head again.

"You uh, sell drugs?" The man asked.

"Umm no." Cloud said. The man extended his hand.

"Your hired." He said. Cloud shook his hand.

"You start by standind here and taking people's money. CASH ONLY!" The man said. Cloud nodded and stood behind the counter. Cloud worked here until 5:00 then walked over his boss.

"Umm, I gotta be somewhere so, can I have my pay?" Cloud asked. The man looked at him.

"Sure. Here, now leave." The man barked. He handed Cloud a wad of money and Cloud walked out the door. He turned the corner and walked around the corner. He bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Cloud said. He looked at the person.

"Kadaj...? Is that you?" Cloud asked. Kadaj looked at him.

"Yeah. It's me." Kadaj said.

"How...how are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"Good. I am no longer with Sephiroth. Me and my brothers are trying to do good with our lives now." Kadaj said. Cloud smiled.

"Thats great! Well, I have to go. I'll see you later!" Cloud said. He walked past Kadaj and found the theater. Leon and Yuffie were already there. Leon saw Cloud and waved. Cloud walked to him.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Cloud asked. Yuffie ran to him.

"CLOUD! I haven't seen you in a while! How ya been?" She asked. Cloud sighed.

"Fine. What movie are we going to see?" Cloud asked.

"Final Fantasy: Advent Children. I heard it's good!" Aerith said. She walke up and hugged Cloud.

"Let's go!" Aerith said. The four walked into the theatre and got seat. Leon and Yuffie sat next to each other and so did Cloud and Aerith. After the movie ended Leon turned to Cloud.

"Cloud. I am gonna go over to Yuffie's tonight. I'll be there tomorrow. I don't have to work. See ya." Leon said. He took Yuffie's hand and they walked off. Cloud walked to Aerith and took her hand.

"Let's go get some icecream!" Cloud said. They walked down the road and came to a Mayberrys. Cloud opened the door and they walked in.

"Welcome to Mayberry's. How may I help you?" A women asked. Cloud read her name tag.

"Hi uh... Haley. We just want some icecream." Cloud said. Haley nodded and showed them a menu full of icecream.

"Umm, I'll have a cone of vanilla. How about you Cloud?" Asked Aerith. He looked.

"Umm, chocolate on a cone sounds good." Cloud said.

"Okay. That'll be $4.00." Haley said, ringing them up and handing them their icecream.

"Here, let me get it out of my-"

"No, Aerith. I got it." Cloud said, handind Haley a five.

"Keep the change." Cloud said. Haley nodded and stuck the one down in her shirt. Aerith and Cloud sat down at a table.

"Where did you get that money Cloud?" Aerith asked, eating her icecream.

"Oh, I got a job today." Cloud said. Aerith smile. They talked for a long time, about life, death, birds, and other things. Haley walked to them.

"Sorry to interupt, but we are closing. It's 10:00." She said. Cloud and Aerith nodded and walked out. Haley watched them round the corner.

"What you thinking Haley?" A man said, coming up behind her.

"I think that they are going to get married Joe." Haley said.

"Well go on with your bad self, Prophet." Joe said. Haley smiled and flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED.


	7. Clouds New and Old Homes

Chapter 7- Cloud's New Home

Cloud and Aerith came to the house. He opened the front door and Aerith walked in. She yawned.

"I'm sleepy. I'm gonna go to bed. I will see you in the morning." Aerith said. She kissed Cloud on the cheek and walked upstairs. Cloud smiled and walked to his room. He took off his clothes and was only in his boxers and his shirt. He layed down. He heard a knock. The door opened. Aerith was in a pink silky nightgown. She sat on his bed.

"Can I lay down with you and talk for a little while." Aerith asked. Cloud nodded and Aerith climbed under the covers with him.

"I wonder what Yuffie and Leon are doing?" Aerith thought. Cloud laughed.

"I'd rather not know." He said. Aerith laughed.

"Aerith, I love you." Cloud said. She smiled.

"I love you too Cloudykins!" She said. Aerith kissed him. That sparked it. They kissed more. The kiss was intense. Aerith felt dizzy from the impact it was giving her. Cloud moaned in ecstasy. Aerith clamped her eyes shut when she felt one of Cloud's hands that were laced with one of her own go to the other hand making his long fingers engulf both trap, while his free hand went under her pink dress snaking its way up to her right breast. Aerith heard her bra being thrown to the side as Cloud pulled her down to the bed again slowly. Then Cloud started taking his shirt off showing his growing muscles. Aerith couldn't resist, but to glide her hands over his torso and chest. Cloud gave a deep groan from Aerith's soft hands, her smooth, long nails trialing swirls of delight in him across his stomach. By this time they were both undressed. Cloud looked at Aerith. She smiled.

"Go ahead. I love you Cloud." She said. Cloud smiled and kissed her. Cloud started entering slowly within her. Aerith squinted from the pain, but gave a loud yelp as she felt him enter her. Aerith closed her eyes tightly as she started to cry warm tears from the pain. Cloud kissed her shoulders and neck as he rubbed his hands against her arms to calm her down. Aerith calmed down and got used to it, and then he started to pick up his paste thrusting in faster and harder within her.Aerith gasped from the excitement. She arched her back into him to have him more inside her. Aerith moaned in pleasure. He felt himself coming, he was at the edge of his climax as he felt her walls closing and engulfing his member. Cloud gave one final thrust until he exploded within Aerith of his release traveling inside her womb. They collapsed next to each other.

Aerith layed next to Cloud. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Aerith fell asleep and so did Cloud.

The Next Day...

Cloud woke up. Aerith wasn't in there anymore. Cloud got dressed and walked downstairs. Aerith was in the kitchen eating eggs. He walked to her and kissed her.

"Morning." He said. Aerith smiled.

"Good morning!" She said. Cloud sat down and got a plate of eggs. Then the front door opened. Aerith and Cloud turned. Leon walked in.

"Hey. You two sleep good?" Leon asked. Aerith blushed.

"Yeah..It was fine.." Cloud said. Leon walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I have already eaten. Yuffie cooked breakfast. I gotta work today so I will talk to you guys later." Leon said, he hugged Aerith and walked out. Cloud looked at Aerith.

"At the movie theatre he said he didn't have to work today...hmm.." Cloud said, stroking his chin. Aerith laughed.

"I say Cloud, maybe we should follow the chap!" Aerith said in a corny british accent. Cloud smiled.

"Ok." He said, then the two got up and walked outside. Aerith held Cloud's hand and they strolled down the street. They came to the restaurant. They peered in. Leon and Yuffie were making out behind the counter. Cloud laughed. He turned to Aerith.

"Do you have an extra set of keys to the restaurant?" Cloud asked. Aerith nodded and handed him a key. He took her hand and they walked to the back. Cloud slowly and quietly opened the door. He and Aerith walked in. They looked through the kitchen window.

"One...Two..." Cloud said. They silently said three and pushed open the door. Leon jumped back and Yuffie screamed. Cloud and Aerith laughed. Leon looked mad.

"Oh. Sorry to disturb your...WORK!" Cloud said. He and Aerith laughed harder. Eventually, they all started to laugh. The four locked the restaurant up and walked outside.

"So. What's up guys? Have fun last night?" Yuffie asked. Aerith blushed and Cloud nodded.

"Yeah. After the movie we went and got some icecream then we went to sleep." Cloud said. Leon nodded. Yuffie smiled and looked at Aerith. Aerith was smiling.

"Aerith...why are you smiling...?" Yuffie asked. Aerith walked over to Yuffie.

"Well If I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" Aerith said. She walked to Cloud and took his hand.

"Let's go somewhere." Aerith said. Cloud nodded so they walked off. Yuffie looked at Leon.

"I don't think that sleeping was the only thing they did last night..." Yuffie said. Leon looked at her.

"If Cloud fucking did something I swear I will fucking-"

"Leon...you need to learn to trust Aerith, your to overprotective" Yuffie said. Leon looked at her.

"I know. I just love her, that's all. So what do you want to do?" Leon asked.

"Let's go watch a movie!" Yuffie said. He looked at her but she took his hand and they ran to the movie theatre.

* * *

"Cloud..where are we going?" Aerith asked.

"I really don't know. I just felt like going here!" Cloud said. They rounded a corner and Cloud stopped. There was his house. His old house. The one he lived in for a total of three years when Sephiroth came and destroyed his happiness.The house was two-story and faded white. The windows had white curtains and black window frames.Cloud walked to the house and touched the window. Aerith walked to him.

"Is...is this your house?" Aerith asked. Cloud nodded. There was a for sale sign in the window. Cloud opened the front door. A flood of memories came to him. He started to cry. Aerith held his hand and he showed her his house.

"This was were...me and my mom would play with my race cars. And this-" Cloud said, walking into a room," this is were they came and killed my mother." Cloud said. They walked up the steps and into a room. Cloud broke down and started to bawl. Aerith hugged him.

"This--this was my room." Cloud sobbed. Aerith held him as he cryed. She stood him up and led him out of the house. She wiped away his tears and looked at him.

"Cloud listen. You are safe now. You have me and Leon to look after you. Sephiroth is not coming back." Aerith said. She hugged him.

"No one will take you away from me." Aerith said. Cloud smiled and the two walked back to the house.

* * *

A month went by...things were normal. Cloud and Aerith would go out to dinner. Leon and Yuffie would go to movies alot. Things were great.

Cloud looked at Aerith when he walked down the steps into the kitchen. _Man, Aerith is so beautiful. We have been going out for what, three months Friday. I am so lucky to have found her_ Cloud thought. He sat next to her.

"Hey. I have to work today so I will see you later okay?" Cloud said. She nodded and kissed him goodbye. Cloud walked out the front door until he came to Luke's Laundry. He had gotten to know his boss better. His name was Luke ( what a surprise!) and he live in the upstairs part of the laundromat. Cloud actually liked working here. He was making enough money to live. He was thinking about moving out of their house into an apartment. But he didn't since he didn't want to leave Aerith. Something destracted his thougts.

"Hello! I need to pay for this!" A man said. Cloud took his money and went back to thinking. He was thinking about proposing ot Aerith on their three month aniversary. But he wasn't sure. Cloud looked at the clock. It was 5:00 already. Cloud walked over to Luke.

"Can I have a raise?" Cloud asked. Luke took a drag from his ciggerate and looked at him.

"Seeing as you are my only employee...yeah what the hell. Here." Luke said, handing Cloud a huge wad of cash. Cloud nodded and walked out the door. He walked straight to the bank.

"Hello Debbie. I am here to deposit more money!" Cloud said. Debbie, his banker, smiled and took Cloud's money.

"There you go. You know have a total deposit of...$23,486.67. Wow. Good Job." She said. Cloud smiled. He walked out the door and turned to an apartment complex. He decided he was going to finally move out of Leon's and have a life of his own. He walked up to the Apartment Owner.

"Hello. Do you have any apartment's for sale?" He asked the man.

"Si, we got uh, a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom, kitchen, and living room apartment on the first floor. It costs, uh, $8 grand and uh, $300 a month." The man said. Cloud smiled.

"I'll take it. Call the bank of Midgar. Ask for Debbie. She will arrange the money" Cloud said. The man handed him a key.

"Number 54." He said. Cloud nodded. He walked off down the road. He walked down the store and walked in. A women walked to him.

"Hello! How can I help you?" She asked. So Cloud and her talked and eventually, Cloud bought a bed, a couch, a fridge, and a table. He borrowed their truck and brought all the stuff to his apartment. He brought the truck back. The lady walked to him.

"Since you bought all this, you get a free TV!" She said. Cloud smiled and took the TV she handed him. He walked back to his apartment. Cloud set the TV on the table in the living room. He had the couch and table in their, and the fridge in the kitchen. He put the bed in one of the bedrooms. _Now all I need is...wait. I need alot more stuff. After work tomorrow I will buy another table, some chairs, and a telephone._ Cloud said. Then he looked at his watch. It was 8:56. Cloud ran out, locked the door, and ran all the way to Leon's house. He opened the door. The lights were out. Cloud tip toed half way up the steps when the light came on. Aerith was standing at the top of the steps, her arms crossed, and she looked angry. Cloud smiled weakly.

"H-hi Aerith." He said. Cloud walked to her. She sighed.

"And just where have you been? I called Luke, he said you left at five? Hmm?" She asked.

"Well I went to see Debbie at-"

"I knew it, another women. Cloud how could you do that?" Aerith asked.

"NO! Aerith, Debbie is my banker. I have been investing all the money I make from work there. I went to invest my money there" Cloud said. He hugged Aerith.

"I would never cheat on you." Cloud said. She smiled and kissed him.

"I know. Leon is at Yuffie's." Aerith said. Cloud laughed.

"Again? Aerith, you need to stop him from going over their." Cloud said.

"Well, he is my older brother. I can't boss him around." Aerith said.

"But, Leon loves you. If you whimed it, he would do anything." Cloud said.

"Ha, you mean like you would?" Aerith laughed. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"No I wouldn't" Cloud said. Aerith let go of him and pointed to the kitchen.

"I'm thirsty, make me a drink." Aerith said. Cloud stood their.

"Pretty please?" Aerith asked. Cloud sighed.

"Ok, ok I would do anything. But that is only because I am crazy bout ya babe!" Cloud said. He kissed Aerith and walked to his room.

"Tomorrow, I want you to meet me at my work at 5:00, ok?" Cloud said. Aerith nodded. The two walked to Cloud's room and went to sleep.

The next morning Aerith woke up. She looked over. Cloud wasn't in bed. There was a note on the bed. Aerith opened it.

_Aerith, _

_I am making you breakfast in bed. Don't bother getting up. I have to work today but meet me there at five. _

_I love you._

_Cloud_

Aerith smiled and put the note down, then the door opened. Cloud walked in carrying a tray. There was a vase with a single red rose, and a plate with a pancake, eggs, and a slice of baccon. There was also a cup of orange juice. Aerith smiled. He sat on the bed and handed her the food and kissed her.

"Aerith, I love you. I will see you at five, ok?" Cloud said. Then he got up and walked out. But instead of going to work, he went to the hardware store. He got blue, white, and yellow paint and brushes. Then Cloud went back to the furniture store and got another table, three chairs, and then he got a cell phone from the store down the road. Cloud went to his apartment and put the table and chairs in the kitchen. Then, he painted his room blue, the kitchen yellow, and the living room white. He painted the other bedroom white with yellow stripes. Then he went back to the store, got sheets and pillows, food, and plates and silverware and things for the bathroom (toothbrush, shampoo, towels...). Then Cloud went to Yard Sale and bought their old matress, then finally went back to the apartment. Heputthe blue sheets in his room and the yellow sheets on the matress in the yellow stripe room.He set one pillow on the matress and smiled.He looked at the time. It was 4:00. He had just enough time to take a shower, clean up the mess and go to work. He ran to the Laundry mat and went behind the counter. Luke walked down the steps.

"Hey Cloud. We have a bunch of customers today?" Luke asked. Cloud shook his head. Luke sighed and went back upstairs.

"It's five and I'm getting my pay!" Cloud shouted. He took out $300 and walked out. (Cloud gets paid alot!). He sat on the bench outside to store. Cloud spotted Aerith and walked to her. He kissed her.

"Hey babe. We need to stop by the bank, but then I need to tell you something." Cloud said. She nodded so they went to the bank.

Cloud and Aerith walked to Debbie.

"Hello Cloud. Here to drop off more money?" Debbie asked. Cloud nodded and handed her the money.

"Debbie, this is my girlfriend Aerith, Aerith meet Debbie." Cloud said. They shook hands and Debbie handed Cloud a slip of paper with is balance on it.

"Cloud, you have $2,678.89." She said. Cloud nodded and took Aerith's hand. They walked down the street to the apartment complex. Aerith looked worried.

"Now, Aerith. I know this might be hard to understand, but-"Cloud said, then he unlocked his apartment.

"This is my apartment. I bought it and all the furniture. I felt like you and Leon have given me so much that I was intruding, so, I bought this apartment." Cloud said. Aerith walked around the apartment, looking at all the rooms and touching his furniture.

"Cloud, this apartment is beautiful." Aerith said, sitting on the queen bed in his room. Cloud smiled.

"I'm glad. The room across the hall, when I get some more money, I am going to make it your room, if you were to ever stay the night." Cloud said. Aerith smiled and kissed him.

"I would love to. Come on, let's go get your stuff, then we can have the first ever sleep over in your new home!" Aerith said, they jumped up and walked to Leon's house. They opened the door and saw Leon and Yuffie on the couch. Aerith smiled and hugged her brother.

"LEON! Your actually home!" Aerith said. Leon smiled.

"Yeah. Oh, and Yuffie is moving in with us, she is going to stay in my room." Leon said. Aerith smiled and looked at Cloud.

"Well, she can have my room." Cloud said.

"But then where would you sleep?" Leon asked.

"I have an apartment. Bought it yesterday." Cloud said. Leon nodded.

"Well, get your stuff and leave already." Leon said sarcastically.

"Aww, but Leon. I love you!" Cloud said. Leon laughed. Cloud and Aerith walked up the steps into the guest room. Cloud opened up the dressor to get his clothes out.

"Cloud, you can have that, the dressor. Think of it as, a pre-anniversary gift!" Aerith said. Cloud smiled and hugged her. The two carried the dressor down the steps. Leon looked at them.

"Aerith, I don't want you to hurt yourself. Let me carry that for you." Leon said, taking Aerith's end of the dressor. She looked at Cloud.

"See? What did I tell you. Anything you want..." Cloud said. Aerith giggled. Her and Yuffie followed Cloud and Leon until they came to his apartment.

"Aerith, get the keys out of my pocket, okay?" Cloud said, she reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys and his cell phone.

"Oo! When did you get this?" Aerith asked admiring Cloud's razor.

"The day I got the apartment now could you open the door this is pretty heavy." Cloud said. Aerith opened the door and the boys took the dressor into Cloud's room. Leon and Cloud walked to Yuffie and Aerith who closed the apartment door. Aerith handed Cloud his phone.

"Oooh! Cloud did you paint this?" Yuffie asked, touching the walls. Cloud nodded.

"Nice apartment." Leon said. The he took Yuffie's hand and walked to the front door.

"We will come over tomorrow ok? Aerith, come on let's go." Leon said, opening the front door. Aerith took Cloud's hand.

"Actually, me and Cloud are going to spend the night here." She said. Leon nodded and him and Yuffie walked out. Cloud turned to Aerith.

"Aerith, I am going to go to the movie store and rent a movie for us to watch I'll be right back ok? Here, this set of keys I got made for you." Cloud said, handing her a set of keys with a daisy keychain. Cloud took out his set.

"Don't let anyone in. I have my keys ok?" Cloud said. She nodded. Cloud walked out the door and locked it. Aerith heard him walk away. She walked into the bedroom with the yellow stripes. _This room is really for me? Wow, Cloud is so nice. It's hard to believe that he was tortured. That man, Sephiroth. He is so...evil._ Aerith thought. She walked back out into the living room. Their came a knock on the door. Aerith walked up to the peep hole and looked out. It looked like...no...it couldn't be.

"Aerith...I know your in their. Open up!" Came a man's voice.

"NO! Zack I broke up with you. I am going out with Cloud now. This isn't even my apartment. Cloud is coming back soon so leave." Aerith said. Zack laughed.

"Well, I am going to have to wait and meet my new neighbor, Cloud." Zack said.

"New...neighbor?" Aerith asked. Zack laughed.

"Well, I live on the seccond floor. I saw you and Leon and Yuffie and that spikey haired guy. I decided to come pay a visit to you." Zack said.

"Well I'm fine so go away." Aerith said. Zack laughed.

"I just wanted to protect you from that spikey haired freak." Zack said, then he felt something tap his shoulder.

"Well that spikey haired freak is her boyfriend." Cloud said. Zack laughed.

"So your Cloud. Ha, well, it seems I am going to have to protect her after all." Zack said, then he took a fighting stance. Cloud sighed.

"I hate fighing." Cloud said. Zack punched his face.

"Well, I guess I can make an exception." Cloud said. Then he took Zack's fist, twisted it and shoved him against the wall.

"Now, if you ever come near me, or Aerith, I will make sure you won't see tomorrow, got it?" Cloud said. Then he let Zack go and unlocked the apartment. Zack panted and watched Cloud close the door and lock it. Zack walked to his apartment in defeat.

"Cloud, did you mean that?" Aerith asked him as he popped in the movie. He sighed and sat next to her.

"Yes I did. If he ever tried to mess with you, he would die." Cloud said. Aerith looked at him.

"Promise me something." She said.

"Anything." Cloud said.

"Promise me you won't do anything to hurt anyone anymore. Please Cloud, I couldn't bare to watch you do something like that. Promise me that." She said.

"Ok. I promise." Cloud said. Aerith smiled and put her head on his shoulder as Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within came on the TV.

* * *

Toshi Ama: Please don't sue...I am horrible at writing and Aerith and Cloud's big moment probably sucked... No flames please...I know I am a sucky writer... 


	8. The Aniversary Gift

* * *

**Toshi Ama owns nothing...**

Chapter 8- The Anniversary Gift

Aerith woke up. Apparently, she and Cloud had fallen asleep watching the movie. She sat up. Cloud was still asleep. Aerith tried to get up without waking him up, and succeeded. She walked into the kitchen. It was small, but big enough for the table and fridge. There was a counter with a sink, stove, oven, dishwasher below it. She took out some plates from under the sink and set down two. Then she took out a skillet and cooked some pancakes. She took out the milk and two glasses and filled them. Then Aerith walked to Cloud. He was asleep. Aerith smiled and shook him. Cloud woke up and yawned. Then he saw Aerith. Cloud grinned.

"Morning Sunshine!" He said. He stood up and hugged Aerith. They walked into the kitchen and sat down. Cloud picked up his pancake and took a bite.

"Yum! This is delicious!" Cloud said. Aerith smiled and licked the syrup of her finger.

"Do you know what day today is?" She asked. Cloud smiled.

"Umm, would it happen to be our three month anniversary?" Cloud asked. She smiled.

"You remembered?" She asked.

"Of course! Who wouldn't keep track of dating the prettiest girl on earth!" Cloud said, and Aerith blushed.

"I have to go pick up your gift today, so for dinner I am taking you out to a very fancy restaurant, it's called Reno's Kitchen. Ever heard of it?" Cloud asked. Aerith giggled.

"No, I don't suppose I have. Well, I will meet you there ok. What time?" Aerith asked. Cloud stood up and walked to her.

"7:00. Don't be late!" Cloud said. He kissed her and walked out the apartment. Aerith smiled. Cloud walked down the street and turned. He opened the door to a shop.

"Ah! Cloud! Have you come to pick up your order?" A man said in an italian accent.

"Yes Luigi, and I am going to give it to her tonight!" Cloud said. Luigi handed him a package.

"I'm sure she will love it! Take care!" He said. Cloud walked out the door. He opened the package. Inside was a jewlry box, and he opened it. A diamond ring sparkled in the sunlight. He shut the lid and pocketed the treasure. Cloud walked to Luke's. Luke saw him and yelled.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! IT IS 12:30! YOU ARE 30 MINUTES LATE YOU-"

"Calm down, I had to pick up a package. I will work the extra 30 minutes tonight ok?" Cloud said. Luke scowled then lit a ciggerete and walked away.

It was 6:30 and Cloud walked out. He had to walk 4 blocks to Reno's Kitchen. He finally made it. He looked at his watch. It was ten to seven. He walked in. Yuffie greeted him.

"Hi Cloud! What ya doing here? Come to see Leon, I'll get him." Yuffie said but Cloud shook his head.

"Me and Aerith are going to have dinner here. It's our three month anniversary." Cloud said, then he whispered something in Yuffie's ear. She squealed.

"OOOH! She is going to love it! I'll get you a table ok!" Yuffie said. She walked Cloud to a table for two and handed him a menu. Yuffie winked at him then walked to the front of the building. Then Aerith walked in. She was wearing a magenta spagetti strap dress that came up to her thighs. He hair was down and she smiled when she saw Cloud. Aerith walked to him and sat.

"Aerith...you look like an angel." He said. Aerith smiled and picked up the menu. Leon walked out.

"Hey Sis. Cloud. What's up?" He asked. Aerith smiled.

"It's our three month anniversary! Cloud is taking me out to dinner here!" Aerith said. Then Cloud stood up. He took Leon to the side, whispered something, then looked at Leon. He hesitated, then nodded. Cloud hugged him and sat down.

"What was that?" Aerith asked as he sat down.

"Oh, I was telling Leon thanks for everything he's done for me." Cloud said. Then he got on the ground and crawled to Aerith on his knees.

"Aerith. I need to ask you something." Cloud said, pulling something out of his pocket. By that time Tifa, Reno, Yuffie, and Leon were staring at them. Yuffie can't keep a secret and blabbed to Tifa and Reno.

"Aerith Gainsborough Leonhart, will you marry me?" Cloud asked, revealing adiamond ring. Aerith smiled and burst into tears. She put the ring on her finger.

"Yes! Of course I will Cloud, yes!" Aerith said. Cloud stood up and hugged her and spun around. Leon wiped away a tear and Yuffie looked at him.

"Aww, Squally your getting emotianal." Yuffie said, then she hugged Leon. Aerith and Cloud walked to Leon and the group.

"Did you guys know about this?" Aerith asked. They nodded.

"I had to ask Leon's permission to ask for you hand in marrige, he is way to overprotective so, yeah." Cloud said. Aerith smiled.

"You'd do that for me?" She said. Cloud nodded. Aerith kissed him and they held hands and walked out the door. They went to Cloud's apartment. Cloud walked to his room then stopped, Aerith had taken some of her things and put them in the yellow stripe room. Her dressor with her clothes were in there, and so was her bedframe with the matress he got her. He smiled. He turned to Aerith.

"That was supposed to be a gift, me moving in with you." Aerith said, Cloud smiled and hugged her. He picked her up and took her into the living room. He sat her on the couch and then sat next to her.

"I have been planning on this for months. I called Olivet Moravian Church and scheduled a date. The wedding is next monday at ten in the morning. I have made a list of people to invite and Yuffie is going shopping with you for dresses." Cloud said.

"Well, you need a best man and I need a maid of honor." Aerith said. Cloud smiled.

"Leon is my best man. And you can pick your maid of honor." Cloud said. Aerith smiled.

"Cloud you do so much for me. I love you!" Aerith said. He took Cloud's hand.

"So, who all are we inviting?" Aerith asked.

"Well, there is Leon, Yuffie, Reno, Tifa, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Cid-"

"Wait, Kadaj and his crew? Why them? Don't they work with Sephiroth?" Aerith asked.

"Well, they are also my brothers. And (Cloud gulpes)...Sephiroth is my father." Cloud said. Aerith turned pale.

"Wh-what?" She asked, confused.

"Sephiroth cheated on his wife with my mom, then had his sons kill her so his wife wouldn't know. I am Sephiroth's child. That is why he hated me so much. His wife found out and left him." Cloud said, then he balled his hand into a fist.

"Sephiroth took out his anger on me. He was so mean to me." Cloud said, then he started to cry. Aerith hugged him.

"Don't worry, he's gone. You have me now." Aerith tried to cheer him up.

"Hey! Why don't you finish telling me who all is coming to the wedding, hmm?" Aerith said. Cloud wiped away a tear and smiled. He told her everyone that was coming. She smiled.

"Well, tomorrow we should go tux-dress shopping. What are we going to do for the reception?" Aerith asked. Cloud shrugged.

"We could have everyone go to the restaurant. We could clear out the tables and have it there." Cloud said. Aerith nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is the best present anyone has ever given me." Aerith said. Cloud kissed her head and hugged her close. They sat there for a minute then Aerith stood up. She took Cloud's hand and led him back to his bedroom. She went into her room and put on her silky pink nightgown. Cloud had his normal boxer and shirt pj's on. They climbed into bed and went to sleep, with their fingers laced together and smiled on their faces.

**Toshi Ama: I know you liked that chapter...Aerith and Cloud together! YAY! Well, things aren't always what they seem...**

**The next Chapter: Sephiroth returns! DUN DUN DUN!**


	9. The Supermarket Incident

Toshi Ama owns nothing...

Chapter 9- The Supermarket Incident

Aerith woke up. Cloud was still asleep. She watched his chest rise up and down. She kissed him and walked out into the kitchen. Aerith was so happy right now. She opened the fridge and looked around. _Hmm, no milk. Well, I don't think Cloud will wake up. I'll leave him a note. I shouldn't be gone long_ She thought. Aerith grabbed her keys off the table and walked out. The store was just around the corner. Aerith walked in. She went to the milk and grabbed a jug. On the way to the check out counter she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" Aerith said. Then he guy grabbed her wrists.

"Hmph. I still miss you Aerith. Why did you go?" Zack said, Aerith looked away from him.

"I thought you loved me?" He said.

"You tried to rape me! If it wasn't for Leon you probably would have. I hate you, I never loved you, now let go of me!" Aerith said. Zack laughed.

"Why don't you dump that boyfriend of yours and come back to me!" Zack said, Aerith laughed.

"That's right. You don't know." Aerith said. Zack let go.

"Know what?" He asked.

"Cloud and I are getting married." Aerith said, she held up her hand to show Zack the ring. He looked angry.

"Aerith, If I can't have you, then no one can!" Zack said, he grabbed Aerith and she dropped the milk. He dragged Aerith out the store and into and alley. He forced her against the wall and started kissing her. She tried to scream but he pushed his mouth on her harder. He pulled her away from that wall and took her deeper into the alley. She cried as he drug her along.

"Zack...let me go...please!" Aerith pleaded, but that only made him want her more. He shoved her against the wall again and held her arms. She could feel a bruise forming. She cried as he kissed her. He then reached down and started to unzip his pants.

Cloud woke up. Aerith wasn't next to him. He figured she was in the kitchen. Cloud walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She wasn't there. There was a note taped on the fridge. Cloud took it and read it.

_Cloud._

_We were out of milk. I went to the store to get some. I love you!_

_Aerith._

Cloud opened the front door and looked out. He could see the store from here. He squinted. It looked like Aerith...and that guy who punched him the other night. Aerith looked like she was being dragged by him into the alley. Cloud ran into the house and got his shoes and his cell phone. He called Leon as he walked.

"Yo." Said Leon.

"Huff Hufff Corner Market huff huff Aerith... and that Zack huff huff PLEASE HURRY huff huff" Cloud panted as he ran to the Alley. He hung up and stuck the phone is his pocket. He turned the corner and was almost at the store.

-

"Leon, who was that?" Yuffie asked. Leon took her hand.

"Cloud sounded like he was mad. He said something about Zack and Aerith at the Corner Store. You remember Zack?" Leon asked as they turned a corner.

"Yeah, the one who almost raped Aerith but you came in a found them then beat the snot out of him?" Yuffie said, Leon nodded and they turned the corner. They saw Cloud and ran to him. Yuffie wanted to shout his name, but Leon stopped her. Cloud dissapeared in the alley. Leon and Yuffie walked to the Alley and watched.

Zack reached down with one hand and started to pull up Aerith's dress while still kissing her. He pulled it up and pulled down his boxers. He pulled down her pantys and moved the hand on her arm to her mouth to keep her from screaming. He was about to rape her when something ripped him away. Aerith looked up. Cloud had taken Zack and was beating him up. Aerith pulled up her underwear and ran to Cloud. She grabbed his shoulder.

"CLOUD! STOP! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED!" Aerith screamed as Cloud punched Zack in the face. He stopped and turned to Aerith. His eyes were watery and his face was red with anger. Cloud hugged Aerith.

"I know, but he almost raped you. Aerith, I gotta kill him. He touched you." Cloud said, she hugged him tighter.

"Just leave him. We can call the tenat and tell him to vacate him." Aerith said. Cloud looked down. Zack had stood up and run away toward to back of the alley and jumped over the fence. He hugged Aerith tighter.

"I love you Aerith, if anything happend to you I would die." Cloud said. They walked to Leon and Yuffie.

"Hey. Are you okay. What did that fucker do to you?" Yuffie said. Aerith looked down. Leon looked at Cloud.

"He...he tried to rape her." Cloud said. Leon swore under his breathe.

"Again...man I hate that bitch." Leon said. Yuffie hugged him and they walked back to the restaurant. Cloud looked at Aerith.

"Again? You mean he has tried before?" Cloud asked. Aerith looked at him and explained.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Aerith. You thirsty?" Zack asked, pouring Aerith a drink. She nodded and sat down their couch. While she wasn't looking Zack slipped in some Date Rape pills that dizzolved. He brought her the drink. She smiled and took the drink and drank it. Thirty minutes later Zack had her on her bed and was about to rape her. Leon opened the front door. He looked around but didn't see Aerith or Zack. He walked up the steps and heard something. He opened Aerith's bedroom and saw Zack on top of Aerith, who looked dead and confused. Leon ran in and pushed Zack off and beat the snot out of him. He picked him up and threw him out the front door.

"Consider yourself dumped. And If you ever fucking come near me or her again, I will fucking cut your balls off you hear me!" Leon screamed at Zack as he ran awy. Leon walked up to Aerith and covered her to sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Leon told me what happend when I woke up. We had to change our locks and phone numbers. I haven't seen him in five years. But its's ok. I have you now." Aerith said.

"Ok? Ok? How the hell could it be okay. Your sluty ex-boyfriend trys to rape you and you are trying to tell me it's ok." Cloud said. He clenched his teeth and sighed. Aerith took his hand.

"Cloud, look at me. I love you. And I know that if someone tried to hurt me you would kill them, but you promised me."Aerith said. He hugged Aerith and they walked back to the apartment. They walked in and sat on the couch.

"I am going tux shopping with Leon at 3:00. Then we are going to hand out all the invations." Cloud said. Aerith smiled.

"Me and Yuffie are going dress shopping at 3:30. What time will you be back?" Aerith asked. Cloud shrugged.

"Depends on how many people we have to track down." Cloud laughed. He turned on the TV and he and Aerith cuddled.

Haley picked up the news paper and looked in the Obituary-Wedding page and laughed. Joe walked up.

"What's going on?" Joe asked. She handed him the newspaper. Their was a picture of Cloud and Aerith. Below it said:_ The marrige of Cloud Strife to Aerith Leonhart will be monday at Olivet Moravian Church at ten._

"So?" Joe said.

"So, I predicted they would get married, remember? They came in and stayed until closing?" Haley said. He nodded.

"Well, thats why your nickname is Prophet." Joe said. Haley laughed and turned the CLOSED sign to OPEN.

Cloud turned off the TV. Aerith had fallen asleep watching it. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He took a piece of paper and wrote Aerith a note. Then he put it on her lap, grabbed his keys and phone, and walked out the door. Leon was in the parking lot with his car. Cloud hopped in and buckled. Leon laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Cloud asked.

"I remember when you didn't know how to buckle your seat belt." Leon laughed. Cloud smiled and they drove off.

"Cloud, do you really love Aerith?" Leon asked. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I?" Cloud asked.

"Just wondering. Here we are." Leon said, turning into a parking lot. They got out and walked into a tux shop. After hours of trying on tuxs, Leon finally decided to get a black one with a white shirt that had blue lining on it, and Cloud a white suit that had blue lining inside and a light blue trim around all the edges. They took their suits and went to deliver the invatations.

Aerith woke up. A note fell from her lap and she picked it up. It was from Cloud. He and Leon were tux shopping and would be back later. She smiled and stood up. She walked in the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was 3:30. She was supposed to meet Yuffie at Deb's Dresses. She stood up, grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She ran down the street and burst open the doors to the shop. Yuffie laughed and ran to her.

"Your late." She said. Aerith laughed.

"I know, I was asleep. See anything you like?" Aerith said. The two shopped forever before Yuffie decided. She got an ankle length red silk dress. The dress had two long ribbons for straps. It had a diamond brooch on the bottom of the right strap. Aerith sighed. She beginning to thin she would never find a dress. Then she saw it. It looked like the ballgown in Princess Diaries, but it was pure white. The top had sequins scattered around it. She gasped. It was beautiful. Aerith bought that dress, a pair of elbow length gloves, and her and Yuffie left. The walked out the door and Aerith gave Yuffie the dress.

"I can't keep this with me, I live with Cloud. Will you hold it for me?" Aerith asked. Yuffie nodded and called Leon. He came and picked her up.

"I'll see you Monday ok?" Yuffie said. Aerith hugged her and Yuffie got in the car with Leon. His and Cloud's tux where in the back. Yuffie laughed and put the dresses back there. The wedding was in two days. Yuffie and Leon drove home.

Aerith walked to the apartment. Before she went up the steps she knocked on the tenats door. A women answered.

"Hi. I live in apartment 54. Umm, I want to report an abuse attack. Umm, Zack who lives in 67, he tried to rape me and he has threated me and my fiancee. Can you do something about that?" Aerith asked. The woman smiled.

"Yeah. I will give him an eviction notice. If he isn't out in three days the cops will arrest him!" The woman said.

"Thank you!" Aerith said. She waved bye and walked to the apartment. She unlocked the door and walked in. She didn't see Cloud. Aerith walked back to the bedroom. Cloud was asleep on top of the bed, still in his clothes. Aerith laughed. It was only 6:00. She jumped on the bed and tickled Cloud. He woke up but didn't laugh. She stopped.

"What, are you not ticklish?" Aerith asked.

"No. I have never been." Cloud said. She sighed.

"But I bet you are!" Cloud said, tickling Aerith. She sqealed and laughed and then slapped Cloud playfully. He stopped.

"That tickled!"Aerith said. He laughed and kissed her.

"Well, I am going to go to sleep." Cloud said. He fell back on the bed. Then Aerith did too. She took his hand then they fell asleep. The wedding was in two days and things were going great...

Toshi Ama: Sorry, Sephiroth actually returns in the next chapter! YAY!


	10. A Wedding Surprise

**Toshi Ama sadly own nothing...**

Chapter 10- A Wedding Surprise

Aerith woke up and looked at Cloud. She was going to marry this man tomorrow. Aerith got up and ran to the bathroom. She puked in the toilet. _It's probably just pre-wedding jitters_ Aerith thought. She flushed and walked back to bed, but Cloud wasn't there. Aerith looked around. Then the door shut. Cloud was standing against the wall, smiling. He walked to her and kissed her. Then he brought her down to the bed and kissed her more. She smiled as they kissed and then he stopped. Cloud stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Cloud yelled.

"Cheerios!" Aerith yelled. She heard his laugh, and then heard him pour the cereal. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. There were two bowls of Cheerios on the table. She sat down.

"You like Cheerios Cloud?" Aerith asked, picking the dry cereal up with her fingers and eating it. He smiled. Aerith threw one at his head. He gasped then threw one at her. They had a Cheerio war with Aerith winning. She stood up and walked to Cloud and sat in his lap. She picked up a Cheerio and fed him. He smiled and kissed her. He picked her up and took her back to the bedroom. He layed her on the bed and kissed her more. Aerith moaned in pleasure. She took of his shirt and he took of her nightgown to reveal she was only wearing underwear. He kissed her all the way down to her belly where he gently tugged at her underwear until they came off. Aerith could feel her climax coming. She took his boxers off and kissed him more. He kissed her more pationatly and she moaned.

"Oh Cloud...I love you so much..."Aerith said. He kissed her and stroked her arm. She grabbed his back.

"It's okay, we have done it before." Aerith said, then Cloud entered her. She dug her nails into his back, not from pain but from pure joy. She then wrapped her legs around him and thrust herself onto him. He moaned and kissed her. She smiled and then she felt Cloud explode inside her. But Cloud didn't want to leave. He stayed inside her and kissed her. She smiled and rolled over, him still inside. Cloud stood up on his knees and looked at Aerith. Then he kissed her and layed next to her. She smiled and kissed him. The there came a knock on the door. Aerith sat up. She picked up her nightgown, threw it on and ran to the door, her hair a mess and it looked like she had been running she was sweating so much. Cloud managed to get his boxers on when Aerith opened the door. Leon walked in. He looked at Aerith, then looked back at Cloud. He laughed.

"Did I disturb something?" He asked. Aerith hugged him.

"No. We just woke up and I made breakfast then Cloud was about to change when you knocked on the door so I ran and answered it.." Aerith said. Leon smiled.

"Well. I was just going to wish you guys luck tomorrow." Leon said, he hugged Aerith and kissed her forhead and walked out the door. Aerith looked at Cloud. The two burst out laughing. She walked back to the bedroom and sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. He craddled her and she went to sleep in his arms. Cloud watched her sleep, and he didn't want to disturb her so he sat there, holding his true love while she slept. He brushed some hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Aerith woke up.

"Mmm, Cloud. How long have you been holding me." Aerith asked. He kissed her forehead again.

"About thirty minutes. But it's ok. I liked watching you sleep." Cloud said. She smiled. He picked her up and brought her into her room (which she only kept her stuff in, she slept with Cloud.) and pulled out her clothes. She put them back.

"Let's stay here today. We have all the plans made. Let's just stay here." Aerith said. Cloud sighed, knowing he wouldn't win. He kissed her and brought her into the couch. He walked back into his room and came back with a blanket and two pillows. He set one behind her head, and sat down and put the other behind his. He covered them both and turned on the TV. On MTV it was Love Song Hour, so he and Aerith passionatly kissed that whole time. He loved this woman with all his heart. He smiled. Aerith looked at him. His eyes showed true bliss. She took his hand and kissed it. Aerith rested her head on his chest and went to sleep, again. Cloud rested his chin on her head and fell asleep.

An Hour Passed...

Leon drove back to the apartment. Even though he loved Cloud like a brother, he didn't trust him to well. All that torture could mess with his head and he could hurt Aerith, and that scared Leon. Leon parked the car and took out his set of keys to their apartment. He walked up the steps and was about to open the door when he heard screams coming from the inside. Now, Leon was worried. He opened the door and walked into the livingroom. The TV had Freddy vs. Jason on and Leon looked on the couch. Aerith and Cloud were asleep. He smiled when he looked at them. Aerith looked happy. Happier then she had been since Zack had come into their lives. Then Leon thought about Yuffie. He loved Yuffie alot, almost as much as Cloud and Aerith loved each other, and he was thinking of proposing to her at the reception. But Vincent would be a problem. He was just like Leon, overprotective of his sister. Leon sighed. Their mother had been an alcholoic and their father cheated on her alot. Vincent just didn't want that to happen to Yuffie. Leon took the remote and turned off the TV. He heard Aerith stir. Leon turned. Aerith was awake. She smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, Cloud's still asleep."Aerith whispered. Leon nodded and walked to her.

"Hey. How are you. You doing anything today." Leon whispered. Aerith mouthed no and sighed.

"Me and Cloud are just going to sit here." Aerith said. Leon smiled. Aerith had never been more happy when Cloud came into their lives. Leon took her hand.

"Aerith. I am going to propose to Yuffie at your reception. I just thought I would let you know." Leon said. Aerith smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thats great! I know you love Yuffie alot and you two will be happy together." Aerith said. Leon nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I love you. See you tomorrow ok?" Leon whispered. Aerith nodded and Leon walked out the door.

Aerith took Cloud's hand. She slowly, slowly moved from under him and walked into the kitchen. Aerith and Cloud had decided to write their own vows. She still needed to write hers. She picked up a pen and paper and sat down. This was harder then she thought. She tapped the pen on the table then started to chew on the end of it. Then she thought about when Cloud had first come to their house. She smiled remembering him playing with the lightswitch. Then Aerith began to write. She stopped and sighed. There, she'd done it. She had written her vows. Aerith put the paper in her pocket and walked back to the couch.

She sat down next to Cloud and layed her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. Lub Dub...Lub Dub... Aerith heard. She smiled and turned on the TV. Freddy Vs Jason had ended and it was just some show. She yawned then stood up. She walked into her room and turned on the shower. Aerith felt the water and then got in. She ran her fingers through her hair and washed it. Aerith turned the shower off and walked into the bedroom, got a towel and wrapped herself, then walked back into the kitchen. Cloud was sitting there staring off into space. She laughed and snuck up behind him. Aerith stuck her hands over his eyes and he jumped slightly.

"Guess Who?" Aerith said. Cloud took her hands off and kissed them.

"Would it happen to be my very lovely soon to be wife Aerith?" He asked. Aerith giggled and kissed his forehead.

"It's 4:00. We need to eat." Aerith said. Cloud smiled.

"You go get dressed. I will make us some sandwhichs ok?" He said, and Aerith walked into the bedroom. Aerith put on a pink tank top with white flowers on the bottom and a pair of jean capris. Aerith tied her hair up in a ponytail with her favorite ribbon and walked into the kitched. Cloud had just set the plates down and looked at Aerith.

"I am going to get dressed." Cloud said. He dissapeared then came back. He was wearing a black sleeveless black turtleneck with a pair of jeans and black sneakers. He sat down next to Aerith.

"So. What are we going to do tonight as our last hours as an un-married couple?" Cloud asked, taking a bite of sandwhich. Aerith shrugged.

"I dugno. Whas dos ya wantsta do tugnite?" Aerith said with sandwich in her mouth. Cloud sighed.

"We could...I don't know." Cloud said. Then his cell phone started to ring "Dearly Beloved" and he answered it.

"Hello? Oh, yeah hold on." Cloud said. He handed the phone to Aerith.

"Hello? OH! Hey Yuf! What's going on? Oh, Tifa, You, and who else? Oh, yeah, ok. 5:00. Yeah. Bye." Aerith said. She hung up the phone and handed it to Cloud.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked. Aerith swallowed the bite of sandwhich she had just took.

"Yuffie and the girls are having a pre-wedding sleepover. And um, they are coming to get me in ten minutes." Aerith said. Cloud sighed.

"Oh, ok. Well, I will see you tomorrow of course." Cloud said. He kissed Aerith and walked to the bedroom. Aerith clutched her stomach. It hurt, like, she couldn't describe it. But then it went away. Cloud came back with a bag.

"Here. Stuff you will need. I love you Aerith you know that right?" Cloud said. Aerith smiled and stood up. She hugged Cloud really tight.

"I know." Aerith said. She didn't want to let go. Then there came a knock.

"Come in." Aerith called, still hugging Cloud. Tifa and Yuffie walked in and saw them.

"Oh, were we bothering you two?" Yuffie asked.

"Nope. I was just telling him good bye." Aerith said. She kissed Cloud and took the bag from him. Yuffie linked arms and they found Tifa in the living room.

"Wow...nice apartment." She said. Aerith laughed and linked arms with her. The three skipped out the front door and down the steps. Cloud sighed and shut the door. He went to the back bedroom and fell on the bed. He closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

The Next Day... 

Leon parked his car and stepped out. He was wearing his tux. He held Cloud's in his hand and walked to the apartment. He unlocked the front door and walked in.

"Cloud...you in here?" Leon called, walking around. He went to the bedroom and knocked. No answer. Leon opened the door. Cloud was sprawled on the bed asleep. Leon laughed. He set Cloud's tux down and threw a pillow at Cloud's face. He jumped up and looked around. He saw Leon laughing at him. Cloud smiled and threw the pillow right back at him. Cloud stood up and walked to him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Leon said, curtsying (spelling...) to Cloud. Cloud laughed.

"Slave have you brought my tux?" Cloud asked.

"Yes your royal princess." Leon said. Cloud laughed and took the tux from him and went into the bathroom. Cloud came back out and spun around, modeling his tux. Leon clapped.

"From princess to model. Cloud Strife, the inside story." Leon said. Cloud smiled and the two walked out of the apartment. He got into Leon's truck. Before they drove off Leon looked at Cloud.

"Cloud, if anyone is worthy enough to marry my sister, it's you." Leon said. Cloud smiled. He leaned over and hugged Leon. He let go and looked at him. Leon had a tear in his eye. Leon laughed and brushed it away. Leon then started the car and they went to the church. When they walked in people were already there, sitting in chairs. Marlene ran to Cloud.

"Thanks for asking me to be your flower girl Cloud!" Marlene said, hugging his legs. Cloud patted her head.

"Welcome. That's a pretty dress." He said. Marlened smiled and twirled.

"Daddy bought it for me." Marlened said. Then Barret walked up and scooped her up on his shoulder.

"I am honored to be one of your best men Cloud. Can Marlene stand with me when she is done throwing flowers?" Barret asked, setting down Marlene who had spotted Denzel (ring barrer). Cloud nodded. Barret walked over to the two kids. Leon and Cloud went to the front of the altar and sat. Reno was sitting on a wall. He had on a black suit with red lining and a red bow. He stood up and walked to Cloud. Cloud hugged him.

"Glad you could make it." Cloud said. Then he stood in his designated spot. Leon, Reno, and Barret walked into the back. People kept flooding in. He looked at his watch. It was 9:45. He sighed.

* * *

Aerith had just put her dress on. She sighed. 

"It feels tight. Reeaallly tight Yuf." Aerith said, holding her stomach.

"Probably from porking out on food. Don't worry, you don't have to wear it that long anyways." Yuffie said. Her, Tifa, an Elena were all wearing the same dress Yuffie bought. Marlene was wearing a light pink mini gown. Her hair was curled and around her shouders. She had a pink basket with pink petals in it. The brides maids had a boquet of red roses. Aerith's, however, where white flowers from the church down the street. She sighed. She was so nervous. Then she heard the music. She would have to wait for Tifa and Reno to go out, then she would be led down the asile by Leon.

* * *

Everyone in the church stood up. Marlene and Denzel walked down the asile. Denzel looked adorable in his white tux. They made it to the end and they went speparate ways. Elena and Barret walked down, and the parted, Elena to the left, Barret to the right. Then Tifa and reno came, parted. Then everyone turned. Leon and Aerith, who's veil was over her face, were walking out. Leon patted her hand. 

"Don't worry Aerith. It's ok to be nervous." Leon whispered. They made it to the end of the asile, and Leon lifter her vail, revealing her face. She had her hair down and curled around her shoulders. She smiled and stood in front of Cloud. He smiled. Cloud took Aerith's hand. The priest opened his book. He then closed it and turned to the auidience.

"Family. Friends. We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Cloud and Aerith. And it seems they have written their own vows. Go ahead Cloud." The Priest said. Cloud turned to Aerith.

"I never thought I would meet someone like you. You are my friend, you are my everything. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, you are the reason I smile. You are my guradian angel, who loved me even when I didn't love myself. You held my hand in the darkness, and pulled me into the light. I love you Aerith, more then you will ever know." Cloud said.

"You are my light, and it doesn't matter what happens in this life, as long as i'm with you. When I look at you, I see a breath-taking angel who holds my heart. I love you, past my mind, beyond my heart. I love you with my soul. And that is a place where only you and Leon dwell. Cloud, if anything were to happen to you, I would die. I love you Cloud Strife." Aerith said. The priest stared at them.

"After that, nothing more can be said. Place the ring on her finger, and Aerith, his on his finger." The Priest said. Cloud took the rings from Denzel and they put them on.

"Kiss your bride Cloud." The priest said. Cloud kissed Aerith. Everyone clapped. They walked out followed by everyone else. Cloud and Aerith went back to their apartment to change, and then go to the reception. Cloud put on his normal outfit and Aerith put on the magenta dress she wore when Cloud proposed. They walked to the restaurant. Everyone was there. Reno took the mic from the Dj.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Strife." Reno called. Then he pushed the DJ out of the way and put on the song "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill. Cloud and Aerith danced to that song for the first time as a married couple. After the song ended Aerith walked to Leon.

"When are you going to ask her?" She asked. Then he pointed to Yuffie. She was sitting in a chair with Vincent standing behind her, eyeing everyone as they walked by.

"Oh. Well, you need to ask her soon Leon. Me and Cloud are going to leave soon." Aerith said. Leon nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I am so happy for you." Leon said. Aerith smiled and walked to Cloud. He was talking with Reno.

"Yeah. Well, see ya later." Reno said, then he walked off. Aerith sat down.

"Hi Sunshine." Aerith said. Cloud smiled, he pointed off in the dance floor. Denzel and Marlene were dancing with Barret next to them. They laughed.

"Barret is so protective over Marlene." Aerith said. Then she took Cloud's hand and they walked out.

"Were are we going?" Cloud asked. Aerith smiled.

"Home." She said. Cloud pulled her back and picked her up. He carried her to the apartment and opened the door. He walked her to the bedroom and sat her down. He was about to turn but something stopped him. Aerith was holding his hand. She pulled him back to the bed.

"When's our honeymoon Cloud?" Aerith asked. He laughed.

"Our honeymoon was three months ago and yesterday morning." Cloud laughed. Then he looked at Aerith. She had a hungry look in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Cloud..." Aerith said in an extremly sensual voice. Cloud kissed her.

"Aerith I love you but I need you to wait ok?" Cloud asked.

"But I need you Cloud." Aerith said. Cloud sighed. He stood up. Aerith pulled him back down on the bed. She sat on top of him.

"I need you Cloud." Aerith said again seductivly. She kissed him. They kissed pationatly.Cloud then let go of Aerith's lips to see hunger in her eyes. Aerith gave a grin as she kissed his lips lightly nibbling Cloud's bottom lip in small innocent bites. He then took off his shirt and Aertih's too. Aerith kissed his jaw to his neck sucking on it tenderly. Cloud closed his eyes and moaned when he felt Aerith licked down his shoulders leaving wet marks of her tongue on him. She then licked down to his chest taking a few bites here and there. Cloud groaned while Aerith sucked and kissed away on his smooth chest. Aerith then reached down and took off Cloud's pants. Cloud unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. Aerith moaned loudly as she felt Cloud's tongue slide down making a wet slide from her neck to the center of her rounded breasts. Cloud looked at Aerith's perked breasts and grinned as his left hand teased with her right breast playing with the tip of it and his tongue swirling around the other. Aerith grasped the quilt making it wrinkle with her grasp as she moaned louder. Aerith bit her bottom lip making it bruise a bit from the suckling movement of Cloud's mouth on her breast. Cloud then went to her panties and ripped them off and tossed them to the side. Cloud then came up and kissed Aerith more. Cloud didn't notice Aerith's left hand snaking its way down under to his strong pointed out erection. Cloud groaned when he felt Aerith hold his member. Aerith smirked as she kissed Cloud's chest. She then began to slowly stroke it, causing Cloud to moan her name.

"Aerith...Oh Aerith..." Cloud moaned. Aerith smirked.

"Cloud...do it Cloud just do it!" Aerith moaned out. Cloud then entered her. She arched her back and moaned.

"Oh..Cloud..go faster...deeper...harder..."Aerith moaned. He then began thrusting into Aerith again. Aerith put her head on Cloud's shoulder giving out moans after each thrust. Cloud thrust harder and faster into her making Aerith's hips rise higher and higher. Aerith was at the brink of an orgasm. She shouted loudly as her orgasm spilled over Cloud's member, but he continued with his stamina. He kept thrusting making Aerith feel another orgasm rising up within her.

Cloud kissed Aerith's cheek seeing the redness on her small face. He felt her walls closing in. Cloud then exploded the same time as Aerith, and he collapsed. He rolled off Aerith and panted.

"I love you." He said. Aerith layed next to him.

"I love you too." She said. Cloud then got up. He walked into the bathroom to wash to newly aquired smell of him. He then walked back into the bedroom. Aerith had gotten up and dressed and was sitting on the edge of the bed. Cloud kissed her and got dressed. The two then walked into the living room and sat on the couch. They smiled and turned on the TV. Then there came a knock.

"Come in!" Aerith yelled. The door opened. They heard clip clop clip clop then it stopped. Cloud turned. He stood up. Aerith turned and raised an eyebrow. She had no clue who it was, but Cloud did.

"Sephiroth...what do you want?" Cloud said. He laughed.

"You didn't even invite your own father to your wedding? I'm hurt Cloud." Sephiroth said.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Cloud said, clenching his teeth in anger. Sephiroth took out his sword.

"Cloud, you never came and fought for me. I told you that I would make your life hell if you didn't come back." Sephiroth said. By that time Aerith had stood up next to Cloud. Sephiroth raised his sword.

"NO!" Aerith said, she ran in front of Sephrioth. He pushed her out of the way. Aerith stumbledoverand hit her shoulder on the table. She blacked out. Cloud yelled. Sephiroth slashed, but Cloud caught it with his hand, he squeezed it and pulled it, but Sephiroth pulled it back, he then went to stab Cloud, but missed and slashed his side. Cloud placed his good hand there and brought it up. Blood. He then ran to Sephiroth and pushed him out the door. Sephiroth fell over the rail, but grabbed on. He was hanging by one hand. Cloud walked to him.

"Good thing we are only on the first floor." Cloud said, then he stepped on Sephiroth's fingers. He yelled and let go, falling down. Sephiroth got up, stumbled around, and made it out of the Apartment Complex. Cloud ran to Aerith. She was blacked out. He held her and took out his cell phone.

"9-1-1 Emergency how may I help you?" Came a voice.

"My wife hit her head on a table, can I have a paramedic at Glen Eagle Apartments, #54." Cloud said. He then hung up the phone. He picked up Aerith and walked out. His side hurt and so did his hand, but he kept walking. He saw the paramedics come, and he stood were he was. Two men came with a stretchor and placed Aerith on it.

"Could you contact Squall Leonhart for me and tell him that Aerith is in the hospital. If he asks where Cloud is, tell him I had business to take care of." Cloud said. The paramedic nodded and loaded Aerith into the ambulance. They sped off. Cloud then took off in the direction of the place that plagues his memorys for so long.

**Toshi Ama: Dun Dun Dun! I told you Sephiroth returns! It gets better...Alot better! And can anyone figure out whats up with Aerith? Will Leon and Yuffie ever get married? What happend to Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo? And the biggest question...**

**What happen to Mr. Tinkles? Well, he died! MWAH AHHA! Just kidding! He is still with Tifa and Reno!**


	11. Two Hospital visits and a Proposal

**Toshi Ama owns nothing but her happy happiness!**

Chapter 11- Two Hospital Visits and A Proposal

Aerith sat up, her shoulder hurt so she layed back down. She looked over. Leon was sitting in the chair with his head down. She smiled and coughed. Leon looked up and smiled. He jumped up and hugged her.

"Aerith!" He said.

"Hey Leon!" Aerith said. He smiled.

"Where is Cloud?" Aerith asked, remembering what had happend.

"He said he had business to take care of." Leon said. Aerith gasped.

"LEON! NO! Cloud is going to kill him you have to find him he promised he promised!" Aerith rambled. Leon held her hand.

"Kill who?" Leon asked.

"Sephiroth! He came to the apartment and pushed me over and that's why I hurt my shoulder. Cloud is going to kill him. But he promised me he wouldn't do that, he promised no more fighting!" Aerith sobbed.

"Shh, Aerith sshhh. I'll go find him. I'll be right back ok?" Leon said. He kissed Aerith's forehead and walked out. On the way out he bumped into Dr. Green. He shut Aerith's door.

"Hello Aerith. I have news for you..."

Leon got in his car. He drove to Sephiroth's Fights, the place where he first met Cloud. Leon parked his car and went to the back door, gunblade drawn. He opened the door and saw Cloud and Sephiroth. Sephiroth's mouth was bleeding. He wiped it away and punched Cloud. Cloud stummbled over but regained balance.

"Cloud!" Leon said.

Cloud turned, and Sephiroth attacked. He stabbed Cloud in the arm with his sword, and Cloud fell over. Sephiroth walked to Leon but he cocked his gunblade and put it on Sephiroths throat.

"Touch me, or him, or any one I know, and I will personally murder you." Leon said. Sephiroth took off running out a door. Leon heard him start a car and drive off. Leon dropped down and picked up Cloud. He blinked.

"Leon...hows Aerith?" Cloud barely choked out. He was bleeding badly.

"It's going to be alright, ok? We will get you help." Leon said, taking out his cell phone and called 911.

"Leon...tell Aerith I love her." Cloud said. Then he stopped breathing. Leon cried.

"Oh god oh god CLOUD!" Leon cried. Just then the door opened and the paramedics came. They put an oxygen mask on him and wheeled him out. All Leon could do was cry and watch. He walked out to his car and drove to the hospital. He went into Aerith's room.

"Did you find him!" Aerith said, sitting up. Leon looked down.

"I found him..but..." Leon said, then he heard something. Aerith looked out the room's window and saw Cloud on the stretchor with the oxygen mask and about five doctors wheeling him down the hall. She burst into tears.

"Cloud..." Aerith sobbed. Leon walked over to her and took her hand.

"Hey. Cloud is going to be ok. They got him breathing again and they said he is doing fine." Leon said. Aerith smiled and wiped away her tears. Then she got a serious look on her face.

"Leon. I have to tell you something." Aerith said. Leon stood up.

"Am I gonna like it?" He asked. Aerith sighed.

"Leon. I am pregnant." She said. Leon walked around.

"Did that bitch Zack do it. I am going to fucking murder him" Leon said.

"NO! Leon, I am four months pregnant with Cloud's child." Aerith said.

"Did he force you? I swear that even though I love Cloud I will fucking murder that ass." Leon said.

"NO! Me and Cloud were kissing and one thing led to another so." Aerith said.

"Well, okay, but Aerith I love you and I would do anything for you you know that?" Leon said. She nodded.

"Besides, it's not like you and Yuffie did anything exciting that night?" Aeith said. Leon blushed and Aerith gasped.

"LEON! UGH! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" She yelled, playfully slapping him. He smiled.

"I'm just kidding." Leon said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in Leon?" Cam Yuffie's voice.

"Shit...I haven't proposed to her yet. Aerith, pretend to sleep please!" Leon said. Aerith smiled and closed her eyes.

"Come in Yuffie." Leon said. He sat down as Yuffie came in. She sat next to Leon.

"Hey." She said. Leon kissed her and smiled.

"Yuffie, I need to ask you something." Leon said.

"Yes." Yuffie said. He got on the floor and took out a ring.

"Will you marry me Yuffie Kissangari?" Leon asked. She burst into tears and hugged him.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Yuffie said. Leon put the diamond ring on her finger and kissed her. Then he brought her into a hug. Yuffie looked behind her. Aerith had her eyes open and was smiling. Yuffie let go of Leon and went to Aerith.

"Aerith! How long have you been awake?" Yuffie asked. She laughed.

"Long enough. I am happy for you. But what about Vincent?" Aerith asked.

"Psht. Forget him. I am old enough to make desicions on my own now!" Yuffie said.

"Yuffie. I need to tell you something. I'm-" Then there was a knock on the door. A nurse walked in.

"Cloud is recovering. We are going to wheel him in in a minute." She said. Aerith nodded.

"Yuffie, i'm-" Ring Ring went Leon's cell.

"Hello, no, Reno this is a bad time. Okay, bye." Leon said.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Leon said.

"Yuf, I am-" Knock knock. Aerith silently screamed as they wheeled in Cloud.

"Cloud, sweetie you need to hear this too." Aerith said.

"Who's Cloud." Cloud said, looking dazed and confused.

"Cloud, you are Cloud. Now I need to tell you something." Aerith said.

"That's great...um..who are you?" Cloud asked. Aerith sighed.

"I am Aerith, your wife, remember?" She said.

"I am married to you...wow...I'm lucky." Cloud said.

"Ok, well then, Yuffie, I am-"

"HEY! I am sleepy!" Cloud said, then he passed out. Aerith pushed the nurse button.

"Pleae take him out, I am trying to say something to Yuffie." She said. Aerith sighed.

"Okay, Yuffie, I am-"

"Ok we are here to get Cloud." A nurse said, wheeling him out.

"JUST TAKE HIM OUT AND NO MORE GOD DAMN DISTRACTIONS!" Aerith yelled. Yuffie looked shocked.

"Aerith...you cussed.." Yuffie said.

"Yuffie, I have been trying the past five times to tell you that I AM PREGNANT!" Aerith screamed. She looked over at Yuffie.

"Whats your status?" Yuffie asked, making sure Zack didn't do it.

" Four months. It's Clouds." Aerith said. Yuffie hugged her.

"Congrats Aerith!" Yuffie said.

"Well, I am sleepy. You guys have fun planning the wedding and telling Vincent!" Aerith said, then she dozed off. Yuffie and Leon hugged her and walked out. They went to Leon's house to plan on how they were going to tell Vincent.

The Next Day...

Aerith woke up. She was still in the hospital. He shoulder didn't hurt anymore. She looked over. Cloud had been wheeled back in. He was still asleep. Aerith smiled and stood up. She walked out into the hall. Yuffie and Leon were at the reception desk. She walked to them.

"Aerith what are you doing?" Leon asked. She smiled.

"I want to go home, my shoulder doesn't hurt anymore." Aerith said. The three walked back to their room. Cloud was still asleep. Aerith climbed into the bed with him and layed on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to him breathe. Leon and Yuffie jumped into Aerith's bed and watched Aerith. Aerith smiled. Suddenly, Cloud's chest didn't go up. His heart rate moniter beeped and Aerith jumped up. Leon and Yuffie stood up.

"Whats going on?" Leon asked. Aerith started to cry and laid her head on Cloud. The nurse came in and tried to move Aerith but she screamed.

"NO! Cloud! He can't die! NO! CLOUD!" Aerith sobbed. Leon and Yuffie pulled Aerith as the nurse and doctors ran to Cloud. They wheeled him out of the room. Aerith cried while being held back by Leon. Yuffie looked at Leon. They sat her down on her bed.

"Aertih! Calm down! The doctors are going to help him. It's ok, it's ok!" Leon said, she hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"He can't die...He just can't!" Aerith sobbed onto Leon. Then Dr. Green came is. Aerith ran to him.

"Where is Cloud! What is going on? Is he dead? Where is he tell me!" Aerith screamed at him. The doctor set her down on the bed.

"It's ok. Cloud is breathing again. He was stabbed through his arm into his lung, and it was punctered slightly. We are going to give him surgery tonight at seven. You can visit him, but he won't be able to talk to you. He is in a breathing mask and on heavy anestesia." Dr. Green said. Aerith cried and laid down. She cried herself to sleep. Yuffie looked at Leon.

"Is she going to be ok?" Yuffie asked. Dr. Green smiled.

"Yeah. She is just overwhelmed. See you all later." Dr. Green said, he walked out the door. Yuffie looked at Leon.

"She was not overwhelmed. The man she loved stopped breathing. She was dieing on the inside." Yuffie said. Leon hugged her and kissed her head.

"We need to tell Vincent soon." Leon said. Yuffie nodded. They sat down in a chair. Yuffie rested her head on his shoulder.

"If you stopped breathing, I would die too." Yuffie said. Leon kissed her. They kissed more and more. They sat there, making out for a little while. Then they heard Aerith.

"Cloud...no what are you doing? CLOUD! NO STOP! CLOUD CLOUD!" She screamed in her sleep. Leon ran to her. Yuffie went on the other side.

"Aerith...Aerith calm down!" Yuffie said, patting her arm.

"Aerith Cloud's ok!" Leon said, stroking her forhead. Aerith gasped and sat up. She panted and looked over at Leon, then at Yuffie.

"I...had a bad dream...the docotors were going to kill him..." Aerith said. Leon patter her forehead.

"It's ok. Do you want to go see him?" Leon asked. She nodded. Yuffie helped her stand and they led her down the hall.

"Excuse me!" Yuffie said, leaving Yuffie and Leon and chasing Dr. Green.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where is Cloud staying?" She asked.

"He is in Room 345. Top floor." He said, then he walked away. Yuffie ran back to Leon and Aerith.

"Let's go! Top floor!" Yuffie said. The three of them walked to the elevator. A "Broken" sign hung on the doors.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me? We are on the first floor and how many floors are there?" Aerith said.

"Umm... 14?" Yuffie said. Aerith groaned and threw her head back.

"I am NOT walking up twelve floors. Cloud, I love you, but that is too much!" Aerith said. She turned away and walked back to her room. Leon and Yuffie laughed. They held hands and walked to Aerith.

"When are the doctors releasing you?" Leon asked.

"Well, I am not leaving this hospital until Cloud is better and right here with me!" Aerith said.

"Ok, well me and Yuf are going home. I love you Aerith." Leon said. He hugged her and they walked out. Aerith smiled.

"Have fun you too!" Aerith smiled. Leon scowled. Yuffie laughed. They left. Aerith stood up and walked out.

"Excuse me. Nurse! NURSE!" Aerith yelled at a nurse. She jumped and turned.

"Excuse me but the elevator is broken and my husband is on the top floor. I am pregnant and do you expect me to walk up 13 flights of stairs oh hell no. You better get someone to take me upstairs or so help me god I will-"

"Miss, I will get two nurses to carry you up the steps. We can transfer your room up there if you want to." The nurse said.

"Yes. I would like that." Aeith said. Then two male nurses came to Aerith. One picked up one leg and the other the other leg.

"Hello. I am Alex." Said the brunnette on her right.

"And I am Felix, a transfer from Russia." The tan blonde on her left said. Aerith smiled.

"Me like.." Aerith whispered. They carried her up the steps until they got to the top. Felix kissed her cheek and Alex shook her hand, and they walked back down the steps. Aerith walked down the hall. Wait a seccon, what was his room number she thought. Aerith walked to a nurse.

"Excuse me, what room number is Cloud Strife?" She asked.

"345." She said, and walked away. Aerith walked down the hall to 345. She opened the door. Cloud was laying on the bed with an oxygen mask on. He turned his head and smiled. Cloud raised his hand and shook it (wave...). Aerith ran to him.

"Oh Cloud! Are you okay? Of course not you got stabbed! Cloud I love you don't die!" Aerith said, she took Cloud's hand. He smiled. Aerith kissed his hand and layed on his chest. She was so worried for him. Aerith looked over at the clock. It was seven. The doctors would be coming in...nevermind. The doctors had just came in.

"Ok Cloud it's time for the surgery." Dr. Green said. Aerith stood up and sat down in the chair. She watched the doctors wheel Cloud out.

"I...love you Aer." Was all Cloud got out. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. The nurse closed the door. Then opened it again.

"Excuse me Aerith? Your room is right next door to his." She said. Aerith walked next door and layed down in the room exactly the same as all the other ones. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The Next Morning...

Rrrinnng. Rrrinng.

"Hello?" cam a voice.

"Vincent...h-hi!" Yuffie said, scared of her brother's reaction.

"Whats going on?" He said in his plain, emotionless voice.

"Umm, well...you see...LeonaskedhimtomarrymeandIsaidyesisthatokitisgreatbye!" Yuffie said, hanging up the phone. Then it started to ring. She cringed and opened it.

"H-hello?" She said. Vincent started yelling and Yuffie brought the phone away and turned to Leon.

"It's for you..." She said, handing him the phone. Leon answered it.

"Hello? Oh, no, yeah I did, NO! Shes not! Ok. Oh. yeah ok. N-no! Yeah, no, yea, uh uh...maybe. Yeah you will. Ok. Bye." Leon said. He turned to Yuffie.

"He said it was fine, he was upset because he thought you might be prenant and I was only marrying you out of guilt." Leon said.

"Well, I'm not! And you love me, right?" Yuffie asked.

"Nope! I hate you Yuffie Kisssangari!" Leon said. She placed her hand on her head in a dramatic way.

"Oh woe is me, woe is me! Leon doesn't love me! Whatever shall I do?" Yuffie said. Leon smiled and kissed her. Then he looked at the clock. It was 2:45.

"We should go see Aerith." Leon said. Yuffie nodded so they went to the hospital. Leon showed the nurse his pass and walked down the hall to Aerith's room. He opened the door. The bed was made, and no one was in it.

"Where is she?" Yuffie asked. Leon went to the front desk.

"Where is Aerith?" He asked.

"She checked out of that room and is on the top floor. Room 343." The nurse said. Leon sighed a sigh of relief and took Yuffie's hand. They had a long walk ahead of them. They finally made it to the top and went into Aerith's room. She was sitting up watching TV eating some applesauce. Leon smiled and sat down in the chair.

"Hello. Have trouble finding me?" Aerith said, not taking her eyes of the TV.

"Kind of. Why did you move?" Yuffie asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Cloud was on the top floor. I wanted to talk to him. Stairs were a problem, so I told a nurse off and they got two hunk male nurses to carry me upstairs!" Aerith said, taking a bite of applesauce.

"Wow. Lucky. Is Cloud still in surgery?" Yuffie asked. Aerith nodded. Then the door opened. The trio turned there heads. Dr. Green walked in.

"Who here is related to Mr. Strife?" He asked. They all raised their hands.

"Umm, who here is in closest relation?" Dr. Green asked. Leon and Yuffie took their hands down.

"I'm his wife." Aerith said.

"Ok. Please come with me into the West Wing." Dr. Green said. He led Aerith out into the hall. Leon and Yuffie looked at each other. All they could do was wait.

"Where are we going?" Aerith asked. He just smiled and they pushed open a door. Cloud was on a bed. He no longer had his mask on, but he did have a bandage around his chest. He smiled when he saw Aerith. She ran to him.

"CLOUD! Are you okay?" She said, takng his hand and not hugging him, for fear she might hurt him. She took her hand and kissed it.

"The doctors (cough) said that (cough cough) I could get out of (coughidy cough) here in (ahem cough) a week if (cough) I do better (coughcoughcoughcoughcough)." Cloud said, coughing every few words.

"Umm, coughing is normal. It should go away in a week." Dr. Green said. Aerith nodded.

"Cloud, are you feeling okay?" Aerith asked. He nodded.

"My throat hurts. Water...water.." Cloud said. Aerith stood up and got a cup of water. She handed it to Cloud. He drank it and threw the cup on the floor.

"Ah, better. How are you doing Aerith?" Cloud said.

"I'm good. You know what I've noticed?" She said. He shook his head.

"We seem to like to hospital alot." Aerith said. _Yeah...and in 4 months it will be even more fun here..._ Aerith thought.

"Haha. Yeah we do." Cloud said. Aerith kissed him.

"Well, I am going to check out today, but I will visit everyday Cloud. I love you!" Aerith said. She kissed him and walked out the door. She walked down the hall into her room. A nurse handed her her clothes and she went to her room. Leon and Yuffie jumped up.

"Hows Cloud? Is he ok? What's going on?" Leon said.

"Cloud's fine. His surgery went well and he is coming home in a week. I am going to check out and visit him later." Aerith said.

"Ok. Me and Leon are going to Vincent's. Oh, and we talked to him. He's fine with it. In fact, he is going to help plan the wedding." Yuffie said. Aerith smiled.

"Thats great!" She said and hugged Yuffie.

"Umm Aerith...have you told Cloud about...yeah.." Leon said. Aerith got quiet.

"No. I was going to wait until he was home and better. But, then it would be hard to hide. In a week it will be five months." Aerith said. She picked her clothes up and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She put them on and walked out. Leon and Yuffie were making out. Aerith laughed and walked out behind them. She slammed the door and ran. Aerith watched Yuffie and Leon run out and look for her. She came out from around the corner laughing. Leon looked at her.

"Are you mad at us?" Leon asked.

"No silly. I thought it would be funny!" Aerith said. Leon smiled and took her hand. Then he took Yuffie's hand and they walked down the steps. They made it to the bottom and Aerith stopped.

"Man...what a workout!" Aerith said. Yuffie laughed and they walked out. Leon opened the car door. Yuffie sat down. Leon got on the other side.

"Ahem...forget about me?" Aerith said.

"Oh yeah...and your pregnant. This is a problem." Leon said. Aerith sighed an angry sigh.

"Fine! Make the pregnant women walk! I see how it is." Aerith said. She walked down the road. A car pulled up next to her. A man whistled.

"Ooh Wee baby. Were ya heading?" He asked. Aerith turned at him.

"Listen buster, don't even think about hitting on me. I am pregnant and married. And if you even THINK about doing anything to me I will kick you so far up your ass it will come out of your mouth, capiche?" Aerith spat at him. He rolled up the window and he drove away. Then Leon and Yuffie drove up.

"Aerith come on! You can ride in the front!" Leon said.

"Nope, it's too late. You just pissed off a very hormonal pregnant women." Aerith said and she stormed off. Leon sighed and drove off. Aerith sighed and walked out the road. She went to the apartment and up the steps. She opened the front door. The TV was still on, and some lights were on. She turned the TV off and sat on the couch. Aerith sighed. How in the world was she going to tell Cloud?


	12. Kadaj and his Crew Return

Chapter 12- Kadaj and his crew return

Aerith woke up, she stood up and walked to the mirror. Her stomach was sticking out. She sighed. Aerith got dressed (pink maternity shirt from Yuffie and white capris) and walked out the bedroom. She grabbed her keys and went to go visit Cloud. Today was the day he would be coming home. She walked into the hospital and saw Cloud. He was in his normal clothes. Aerith smiled and ran to him. Cloud smiled.

"Hey Aerith!" Cloud said. He opened his arms to hug her. Aerith stopped.

"Umm, hey.." She said, not wanting to hug for fear he might figure out she's pregnant. She leaned up and kissed him.

"What no hug?" Cloud said. Aerith laughed and took his hand. Five months tonight...wow. How in the world am I going to tell him? Aerith wondered. The two walked out into the sun and turned the corner. They bumped into Leon and Yuffie.

"Hey! Whats going on Aerith...CLOUD!" Yuffie said, noticing Cloud. Yuffie ran to him and hugged him. He smiled.

"Nice to see you too." Cloud said. He "supped" Leon and the four walked down the street.

"So, did Aerith tell you that me and Squallykins are engaged?" Yuffie asked, showing Cloud her ring. Cloud smiled.

"Oh Squallykins why? I thought you loved me?" Cloud said in a girly voice. Leon's face went red. Aerith laughed.

"Only Yuffie calls him that. Squall is his real name." Aerith said. Cloud nodded. Then he stopped. Luke's Laundry had a closed sign on it's window. He ran to the door and walked in. Luke was sitting on the couch. Aerith followed Cloud in after telling Yuffie and Leon bye.

"Luke...whats going on?" Cloud asked, sitting next to him.

"Whats going on? You haven't been at work in two weeks! I had to manage the store by my self? Do you know how fuckink hard that is? I closed down, waitning for you to come back." Luke said.

"Well sorry, I had to go to the hospital!" Cloud said. Then he stood up and he and Aerith walked out the door.

"AND YOU BETTER COME TO WORK TOMORROW OR YOUR FIRED!" Luke yelled as the two walked out the store. Cloud and Aerith walked to the apartment. Yuffie and Leon were sitting in the kitchen eating some chips. Aerith laughed. She then winked at Yuffie. Yuffie stood up and walked out into the living room. Leon then walked to Cloud.

"Hey man, how ya feelin?" Leon asked, sitting Cloud down.

"Umm, good? Are you okay, your acting strange?" Cloud asked.

"Lets play Pictionary!" Yuffie said, shaking a box.

"Great idea Yuffie!" Aerith said. They set up the game. Aerith drew a card. It said "cow". She picked up a marker and drew an eye, a 1/2 + ing, and a baby head. She smiled. This was her clever way to tell him she was having a baby. Cloud stared at the picture.

"Umm, I?" He said. Leon smiled.

"Half-ing, halving, oh Having!" Leon said. Then he winked at Aerith.

"Umm, a head? A person? Umm, I don't know!" Cloud said.

"No! It's I'm having a baby!" Aerith yelled. Cloud looked at her.

"Oh! Okay, now whos turn!" Cloud said, Aerith smacked her forehead.

"No, Cloud. Me, Aerith, is having a baby!" Aerith said.

"No, I mean, come on, we didn't did we, oh. Yeah. Umm, really?" Cloud said. Aerith smiled and nodded. Cloud jumped up.

"OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He said, hugging her. Aerith smiled and started to cry. Cloud pulled away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. She laughed and wiped away the tear.

"Because...I love you so much, and now I am having your child. I am more happy then I have ever been in my life!" Aerith said. Leon and Yuffie smiled.

"We will leave you two alone..." Leon said. He and Yuffie walked out the door. Cloud and Aerith walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. They laid down and laced their fingers together. Cloud smiled.

"Aerith. I am so happy." Cloud said. He smiled and closed his eyes. He dirfted into a wonderful slumber. Aerith smiled. She drifted to sleep to.

The Next Day...

Aerith woke up and walked into the kitchen. Cloud had made breakfast and was in the living room watching TV. Aerith smiled. She kissed him good morning and ate breakfast. Aerith got the mail and sat next to Cloud.

"Oh look! Their is a wedding invatation from Leon and Yuffie! The wedding is in a month! And she wants us in it! As best man and maid of honor! Oh, but my growing stomach. Hmm, that is a problem." Aerith ranted as she stood up and walked out. Cloud raised an eyebrow and scratched his head, sighed, and went back to watching TV.

A Month Passes...

Aerith was wearing a pretty green dress that stretched with her stomach while Cloud wore his tux. They went to the wedding, (yadda yadda marridge...don't feel like taking the time to write this...) and they were off the the reception. They saw Vincent, he was with a girl. Aerith laughed.

"I never thought Vincent would get a girlfriend!" Cloud laughed.

"Her name is Lucy." Yuffie said as she walked past them with Leon behind her. He winked at Aerith. She smiled. Cloud and Aerith stood up. They hugged everyone bye and walked outside. Aerith smiled and hugged Cloud.

"Oh good times. I remember our wedding!" Aerith said as they walked home.

Okay, rather then write a bunch for a period of 4 months...4 months later...

Aerith woke up. She was almost nine months pregnant. Her stomach was huge now, and she stood up. Cloud was still asleep. Today he had promised to take her shopping at the mall for baby things. She stood up and got dressed. She went into the kitchen and ate three doughnuts. She sighed and sat down on the couch. She head Cloud get up, dressed, and walked out into the hall. He walked into the kitchen and opened the doughnut box. He laughed.

"Looks like someone was hungry." Cloud said. Then Aerith started to cry. Here we go... thought Cloud. This was routine. Aerith would start to cry and say that Cloud treated her to well and she didn't deserve him, then he would say she did, then she would get happy and say she loves him, then she would get angry and say that Cloud was too honest and that he was (insert name), then he would disagree, and they would have a mood-swing battle for another five minutes when she would calm down.

"OK! Let's go to the mall now!" Aerith said happily as she stood up. The two walked outside and held hands. Cloud heard a voice. He knew that voice. He stopped. Aerith looked at him. She followed his glance and her jaw dropped. Kadaj was holding the hand of a little girl who looked like she was living on the street. They were smiling and laughing. Kadaj looked up and saw Cloud. He stopped smiling. He stopped in front of Cloud.

"H-hi Cloud." Kadaj said.

"Hi. Umm, who is that?" Cloud asked, confused.

"This is Jasmine. She is an orphane and I am taking her to My House." Kadaj said.

"Umm, Kadaj can I talk to you?" Cloud said. Jasmine went to Aerith. She poked her stomach.

"Are you fat?" She asked. Aerith laughed.

"No sweetie I am prenant." Aerith said.

"She's pregnant? Lucky." Kadaj said.

"Umm, what the heck is going on here?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My brother and I opened up an orphanage calle "My House." I found Jasmine and we are going there. I go around finind orphanes, Yazoo watches them, and Loz cooks. We get money from the state." Kadaj said. Cloud smiled.

"That's great! I am glad your doing good with your life." Cloud said, then he hugged him.

"We dedicated it to you, Cloud. I'm sorry I let Sephiroth do that to you." Kadaj said. They let go and Kadaj took Jasmine down the road and Cloud took Aerith's hand. They walked down the road and into the mall. They shopped around and got onto the elevator. A couple and their two year old daughter were on it. The door closed and Aerith screamed. She grabbed Cloud's arm.

"I...think...it's...TIME!" She said, clenching her teeth in pain.

"Oh god oh god, elevator stop stop stop!" Cloud said as he pushed the emergency stop button. He pushed it so much that the elevator stopped. It beeped and a voice came on.

"We are sorry. The elevator is stuck. We are notifying paramedics and help is on the way." The voice said. Aerith screamed and fell down. She screamed and pulled Cloud down too. The man looked at him.

"Can we help?" He asked, sitting next to Cloud.

"Well, my wife is probably-" "AHHH" "I mean in labor. Can you help deliver?" Cloud asked. The man nodded. He took off his coat and set it under Aerith. The wife held her daughter as Aerith prepared to give birth...

On the elevator...

Toshi Ama: I know short chapter...MWAHAHAHA I love to torture people...

And I know that Kadaj and them didn't have a big comback and all...but they are here!


	13. A New Hope

Chapter 13- A New Hope

Aerith grabbed Cloud's hand and squeezed. She gave one final push and a shrill cry came out. She panted and laid down. Cloud picked up the baby.

"Uh, I need something to wrap it in.." He said, searching frantically around. The little girl handed him a blue blanket she was carrying.

"Here, you can have this." She said. Cloud smiled and wrapped up the baby. Aerith smiled as Cloud placed the baby in her lap. She touched it's cheek and looked at Cloud, then at the couple and their daughter.

"Thank you so much for everything." Aerith said. The couple introduced themselves as Mollie, Josh, and little Emma.

"Well, I hope everything goes well for you." Josh said. Cloud smiled. They all heard a ding and the elevator started to move. They all cheered. When it opened, their was a crowd of people, an ambulance, and a TV crew. Apparently, after Cloud had called the paramedics, the word leaked. A lady ran up to them as Cloud, Aerith, and their new baby walked out followed by the couple.

"Sir! Mam! Could you tell us what happend?" The lady said, shoving a microphone in Cloud's face.

"Well, by the looks of things wouldn't you say my wife had a baby on an elevator, or are you just blind?" Cloud said, leading Aerith to a stretchor. She laid down with her baby and was wheeled into the ambulance.

"I'll meet you there, I have to call your brother." Cloud said. He pulled out his cell and the camera lady came back.

"Excuse me but did you say you are calling her brother? What will his reaction be?" The lady said.

"NO, I am calling the king of spain to tell him that I had an affair with his wife who gave birth on an elevator now LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He yelled and walked away. The phone rang.

"Hey Leon, umm, Aerith gave girth on the elevator in the mall." Cloud said, he then pulled the phone away from his ear as Leon yelled at him.

"WAHT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND? IS SHE OKAY? ME AND YUFFIE ARE COMING TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Leon yelled.

"Yeah, great see you there." Cloud said hanging up the phone. Then he stopped.

"Shit...how am I going to get to the hospital it's like 2 miles away?" Cloud said, he sighed.

"We'll take you Cloud!" Emma said. Cloud smiled and the family drove him to the hospital. He told them that they would be honorary members of the Strife family as the baby's godfamily and if they ever needed anything to call. They smiled and drove away. Cloud ran into the hospital.

"Aerith Strife." He said. The receptionist handed Cloud a slip and told him a room, 117. He smiled and walked to his normal room. Aerith was watching TV on a bed. She smiled when she saw him come in. Cloud kissed her and laid down with her.

"Where is the baby." He asked.

"The doctor took our _daughter_ away to check on her." Aerith said, Cloud smiled and kissed her. He then stood up. His hand was throbbing. He looked at it. It was swollen and purple. He sighed and shook it. Then the doctor came in, carrying the baby. Aerith smiled as Dr.Green handed her daughter to her.

"Shes healthy, and congrats." He said. Aerith smiled and kissed her baby. Cloud walked to the doctor.

"Umm, Doc, my hand looks funny." Cloud said, showing the doctor his hand. He looked at it and laughed.

"Did Aerith squeeze your hand, don't worry it will go down in an hour or so." Dr. Green said walking out the door. Cloud smiled and laid next to Aerith and looked at the baby. It had blue eyes like him, and there were clumps of brown hair visible. Cloud smiled and kissed her.

"What are we going to name her?" Cloud asked.

"Skylar Nichole Strife, Skylat after you, Nichole because I like that name." Aerith said. Skylar yawned and went to sleep. Aerith smiled and herself dozed off. Cloud kissed her forehead. The door burst open and in flew Leon with Yuffie behind him.

"SHH! Aerith is asleep!" Cloud yell-whispered. Leon dropped down next to Aerith and held her hand. She woke up and smiled.

"Hey." She said. Leon sighed a sigh of relief and dropped his head.

"Aerith we were worried about you." Leon said. Yuffie looked down at the baby.

"Aww! Girl or boy?" Yuffie asked, picking it up and cradling it as if it were her own.

"Her name is Skylar Nichole Strife." Aerith said. Yuffie kissed Skylar's forehead and handed her to Aerith. Yuffie then turned on the TV.

"HEY! Thats that bitch reporter who shoved the microphone in my face!" Cloud said. They listened to her.

"It appers that today on the elevator a man claimed to have cheated on the King of Spain's wife and she had his baby on this elevator. They King says that he-" They turned off the TV and laughed.

"Well, it was nice seeing you two again bye!" Yuffie said. She grabbed Leon's hand and they ran out the door. Leon muttered "Honeymoon." and they dissappeared. Aerith and Cloud laughed. The next day they went home with the baby. Cloud opened up the apartment door and they brought the baby to her room. The yellow stripe room was now a nursery. It had a white crib with yellow sheets, a dressor-changing table with yellow knobs, and a yellow box filled with baby toys.

"Welcome Home." Cloud said.

_Epilouge_

_Cloud, Aerith, and Skylar lived a happy life. They had one more child, a boy named Leon. They lived happily ever after._

_Yuffie and Leon too lived in peace with their twins Hannah and Racheal._

_Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo became the most successful orphanage with more adoptions then anyone ever saw._

_Sephiroth, well, he is in jail rotting._

_And Tifa, Reno, and Mr.Tinkles all lived in peace with their five cihldren, Jake, John, Jordan, Jose, and Julie._

_THE END!_


End file.
